Unspoken Words: Quiet Love
by wattsuptietjens
Summary: Kurt, a deaf boy, tries to find love of new, hearing student, Blaine.   D/N: The characters of Glee within this story are not owned by me.   Romance/ Drama/ Angst/ Self-Harm
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Hello! I'm thinking of starting a new story based on one of my favorite OTP's, Klaine. I haven't written Fan Fiction in the longest time so spare me! I'll try to get better as I go on. Please don't be afraid to review and tell me what's not working or not, or just maybe what's on your minds. I apologize that it's so short. I hope you do enjoy!

**D/N**: The character of Glee within this story are not owned by me.

Kurt was just sitting at the lunch table with some classmates, all discussing their first project of the semester. He had his ear-buds on, feeling the beat of the music vibrate on his ear drums as well as the cool August air swelling over them. He liked this feeling. A fresh, new start to everything. Forgetting about last year and possibly the year before. All while remembering the good times and hopefully making more this year.

Kurt scanned the school campus after jotting down some notes on a notebook binder to be passed around. All he saw was the things everyone was common to on the first couple of days of school. Students reuniting, hugging, chatting, smiling; new ones looking at their schedules confused, trying to find their new classes. But there was specifically one that stood out to Kurt.

The new student had their eyes fixed on their schedule and would occasionally look around the campus to configure buildings. He'd wipe sweat off his brow from the late, summer sun and take a sip from his water bottle. His dark curls partly covered his eyes as he looked down at the sheet. His tanned skin was glittery of sweat, but Kurt couldn't help but watch this new boy. Kurt wanted nothing more badly than to help him, talk to him. However, he couldn't. He couldn't bring himself to the new boy and try to communicate with him. It would be mostly fumbling with words and trying to understand each other with difficulty.

That was the trouble with Kurt's communication skills. When he wanted to help, or saw someone new that he never met before, he was actually quite shy. It was only when he made friends with people and knew them well that he was outspoken and bold. A quality he never liked. He wanted to able to communicate with everyone easily. He watched the new boy take out his glasses and put them on to see far away. To see where and which class he needed to be next before the bell rang. And at last, the new boy decided a direction and went by it, walking away from Kurts area.

Hand still folded underneath his chin, he stared off into the distance. That is until the other students sitting at the table with him waved a hand in front of his face, wondering if he was still in La La Land or not. Kurt shook his head and blinked, looking at the notebook binder with new written notes from his to read and catch up on. As he took the notebook in his hands, he thought of the new boy and smiled to himself.

_'This is going to be a great year,'_ he thought. He could feel it.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: A little bit longer and hopefully with more detail. Yay! Also, thank you to the people who left reviews and read the story!

**D/N**: The characters of Glee within this story are not owned by me.

Kurt stood in the William McKinley main hallway at his locker. He stared with admiration at the new boy. Not knowing his name, where he came from, anything. But he wanted to know at least his name.

It was a few days after the first day of school so the new boy could make his way around the school easier than the very first day, but Kurt could see that he still had trouble. The new boy put all of his books and materials he didn't need for the next class in his locker. Kurt observed that the new boy didn't decorate the inside of his yet. His space mainly compiled of school materials put in an orderly fashion. The only thing colorful about his locker were the actual textbooks. The opposite of Kurts colorful aray of collages with fashion magazine cutouts and the rainbow pride miniture flag he had in there.

Kurt believed that you can tell what kind of person, or student for that matter, they really were just by looking inside their locker. Are they neat and clean, putting everything in an orderly fashion or are they messy and always searching for lost items in the abyss? He was hoping the new boy would have something up by now, but to no avail, nothing.

The new boy got his choice of material he needed for the next class and took a look around. While taking in the scenery, his eyes glazed over Kurts. Kurt, not thinking correctly, quickly looked at the new banner the art club made hanging up in the arc of the hallway. Pretending to be amazed with its horrible writing skills and misspellings. When Kurt thought it was okay to take a peek at the new boy again, he looked down to where his locker would have been. The new boy was no where to be found. Kurt quickly looked around to see if there was any sight of him. Trapped in a quiet box, seeing people chatter but not being able to comprehend their words. Although he could make out a few if he concentrated.

Feeling like he didn't accomplish anything masterful within those moments, he gathered his textbooks and materials for the next class. He slowly shut his locker door and walked among the halls, avoiding being hit by passerbys trying to get to class before the late bell rang and remained in his 'Quiet Box.'

Kurt stared at the door ahead of him, _'Yep, another day in a place I don't want to be.'_

He sighed before walking into the classroom and finding his seat. He was just minding his own business and found an open seat the fastest he could. For the first couple of days, the seats would all change because people would move on a daily basis.

He did the usual. Take out his materials and got ready to take notes in his Humanities course. Today, they were learning Greek Mythology, it said on the board. Kurt looked around at the walls and waited for the teacher to bring around a sheet of notes that were going to be taught. As he looked around he noticed some students who he's had class with before. He saw Puck from the Glee club that he, himself, was also part in.

Then out of the corner of his eye, to the left. He wondered now why it took so long to notice. There was the new guy he kept searching for on campus. He wore a red sweater with a white shirt underneath and black jeans, cuffed at the bottom near his classic black Converse. The new boys curly, black hair fell in his face as he started reading the text book before class started. Kurt couldn't see his eyes or face specifically, but he bet the new boy was beautiful up close. Even when just reading, such a mundane thing.

During class, it was hard for Kurt to concentrate all while the new boy was mere feet in front of him. His hand on his cheek and he stared off dreamily. He once felt himself blushing as the new boy turned to face him and stare at him. Now that Kurt came to think of it, everyone in the class was staring at him. Kurt looked up at the board and realized he was called on to answer a question.

Kurt looked at the teacher, who held up two fingers indicating that he was supposed to answer the second question, _'Who was the goddess of women and marriage?'_ Kurt saw on his paper. The embarrassed boy slowly got up and saw some students snickering at him. After Kurt wrote down,_ 'Hera'_ on the board he quickly avoided the gaze of the new boy, and everyone for that matter, and sat down quickly.

Kurt wanted to make sure that new boy still wasn't watching him, _'There's goes my chance with him.'_

He slowly looked up and saw that the new boy was still gazing at him. Kurts mouth went agape a bit as he didn't know how to respond. The new boy waved at him from his crossed arms on the desk and mouthed the word, _'Hi,'_ to him.

A feeling of euphoria washed over Kurt as he thought, _'He spoke to me!'_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: I honestly think I didn't write Blaine well enough. But that's just me. You get to see an obviously hetero moment of his in this chapter which makes me laugh every time I read it. Mind you, I'm a sarcastic person.

**D/N**: The character of Glee within this story are not owned by me.

As soon as Humanities class ended, Kurt wanted to get out of the classroom immediately without anyone's notice. Most of the school knew he was gay. He was out and proud. Any student could see that. But if anyone didn't know, a new flock of information about him would spread quickly again.

The first time he came out at school was October 11th, three years ago. It was specifcally National Coming Out Day and he thought it was appropriate. He thought everyone would accept because everyone is different and everyone loves, he was taught when he was younger. He found that everyone loves and is different in a different way itself.

Kurt shuddered at the memory of people calling him names and being physically mean. Though it didn't bother him that people said mean things to him and about him, the violence was enough for him to send him over the edge. He wanted nothing more than to shove them back and scream at them the best he could, but his father taught him better. His father taught him to just shrug it off his shoulders and walk away. When it came to be too much, get a teacher or faculty member to help. The typical thing parents seem to tell.

Kurt kept walking out of the class, ready to go home. He just had to stop at his locker to get his materials for homework tonight. Little did he know that the new boy was following him, calling after him, "Hey! Wait up!" Kurt opened up his locker and started gathering when the new boy came to his left side and startled him. Kurt dropped his materials consisting of two textbooks and his loose-leaf notes as well as some pens on the floor in shock.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" the new boy looked shocked himself and went to get the fallen material along with Kurt.

While both young men picked up the materials, Kurt looked at the other boy who seemed to be talking randomly all while cleaning up. He wanted nothing more than to hear what he was saying as well as his voice. _'What does it sound like? Is he only doing this to be nice? Maybe he's just being the new guy and he'll soon learn how everyone is in this school," _Kurt thought.

When the other boy finished helping, he was still talking but gave what he picked up to Kurt and smiled when he finished talking. Kurt took the loose paper and textbook from the other and smiled faintly at him. He brought his right hand to his mouth and brought the hand back down, out towards the other boy, till the middle of his chest, hanging in the air.

The new boy must of not understood that Kurt was signing 'thank you' because he took Kurts hand in his and helped him up from the ground instead. The two boys stood there, staring at each other for a couple of seconds before Kurt began to gather his materials again. After he got everything, he turned to his left again and saw the other boy was talking again. Kurt shook his head softly in awe before biting his lower lip and lifting an index finger.

Kurt didn't know what to do next except to explain to the other boy that he was indeed deaf and couldn't understand a word he was saying. But he didn't want to do it where they were, in the middle of the hallway. He tapped his textbooks, pointed to the other boy then pointed to the general direction of the other boys locker.

"Oh! I need to get my stuff!" the other boy exclaimed as he ran a hand through his hair. The other boy put both of his hands out, indicating Kurt to, "wait there and don't move!"

After a minute, the other boy came and Kurt swatted the air and pointed towards the courtyard. The two boys walked out and found a picnic table in the shade. They watched as everyone was slowly leaving campus for the day. The school rules were that all students had to off campus by thirty minutes after the last bell except for if they had after-school programs and/or meetings. This would give Kurt plenty of time to bond with the new boy.

He took out a notebook and some pens. The boy was always prepared. He looked for a page where it gave basic information such as name, birthday, birthplace, school year where he would scratch out the year and write down the next as he continued school levels, hobbies and more. He folded the cover over the back of the spiral notebook and slided it to the new boy. He even clicked a pen ready for when the other boy was ready to respond.

The new boy seemed confused at first, but Kurt just tapped he notebook, pointed at his eyes and then tapped the notebook again. The new boy then understood that he was supposed to read the information. He hunched over and read _'The Basics'_ as Kurt liked to call them. When the other boy was done reading, he slowly sat up confused and turned to Kurt.

Kurt quickly turned the next couple of pages with an "Ah!" until he finally got to the _'Deaf Story,'_ once again, what Kurt called it. The other boy began to read again. The story explained that Kurt was actually born hearing. When he as a toddler, he would hear loud rings and static like noises all too often. But as he grew older, his hearing grew muffled until one morning in his early teens he woke up to no noise what-so-ever. He rushed to his father and tried his best to explain to him that he couldn't hear. When his father finally understood, he rushed them both to the doctors where they found that Kurt had gone from Hard of Hearing to completely Deaf.

Now, for a mechanic who lived in Ohio with his only son, money was hard to come by. Kurts father couldn't pay for hearing aids to see if they would help a little, even at all. So Kurt would just have to deal, suffer is what his father thought about the situation, and not be able to hear at all.

"Wow," the other boy said as he finished reading and looked at Kurt, "That's amazing. So you can't hear? At all?"

Getting this question all the time after the stories, Kurt would do an automatic shaking of the head. He reached over for the notebook again and flipped to the front page. He pointed down the line of facts Kurt wrote down and acted like he was writing with an invisible pen, then pointed at the other boy.

"Oh, you want me to write about myself?"

Kurt nodded and softly smiled. The new boy quickly found a new page and began jotting. After what seemed forever for Kurt, the other boy was finished. Kurt began reading but was abruptly stopped by the other boy. He held up a 'wait-a-minute' finger and jotted down again. It was a quick little note that simply said, _'I've got to go. I'll see you later!'_ Kurt understood and nodded, smiling as the other boy waved and smiled back as he walked away.

Kurt quickly went back to the notebook and read the other boys information:

_Blaine Anderson. _He had a name! Kurt was excited but sad at the same time. He finally knew the name of the other boy but didn't quite know how to pronounce it. He's never came across a name like his before. He decided to break the name down slowly.

"Buh... Buhll... Buhllaayy... Buhlaynee," where he decided to settle on_'Blainey.' _Feeling accomplished, he continued to read the rest.

_September 19th. Born in Columbus, OH. Junior. Performing Arts. Singing. Dancing. LOTS OF THEATRE! :)_ Blaine put in caps.

Kurt smiled to himself and closed his eyes. He thought of what most school-grade fools in love thinks at times, _'I know his name and what he likes! Plus, he touched my notebook!' _

The thirty minute bell rang and Kurt noticed other students in the courtyard jolting and scrambling for their things before running off campus. He realized he needed to go before he got a detention for staying to long. Now he'll have to reason to stay too long after school if he gets caught. He quickly grabbed his things and had a fast debate in his mind whether to put the notebook in his bag or not. He decided to hold it and be able to read it while in his dad's truck.

When he got in, his father saw the tattered notebook, knowing exactly what happened and why he was late getting to the truck, "So you met someone new today?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: I apologize this story took a bit of time to write. I'm one of those writers that always has Writer's Block. So, expect this from me. I tried my best to explain how things work for Kurt like bullying and being in Glee Club.

**D/N**: The characters of Glee within this story are not owned by me.

The next day, it was after school and Kurt was googling over Blaine's notes in his tattered notebook from yesterday in the hallway. He didn't realize he was smiling softly. He didn't realize he was tracing Blaine's handwriting with his finger. He also didn't realize that Karofsky, the resident bully of William McKinley High, was walking straight towards him.

Karofsky quickly smacked the notebook out of Kurts hands and down onto the floor as well as shoved Kurt into his locker, hard. Kurts back stinged with pain as he slid down the locker. His head throbbed from the impact as well. He quickly scrambled for the notebook, sprawled out upon the ground but couldn't get it in time before Karofsky kicked it out of the fallen boys reach and kicked the fallen boy in the stomach as well.

Kurt grabbed his stomach in pain and sucked in breath through his teeth. Soon, his hair was pulled as Karofsky tugged Kurt upwards so that they were both face to face. Karofsky gritted his teeth, "You stupid queer," then looked over to the notebook, "What'cha got there?"

Karofsky shoved Kurt in the locker yet again, and went to go pick up the notebook. As he opened it and began to read, Kurt slowly got back up on his feet and tried to snatch the notebook away, but the bigger athlete was too quick... and tall. Kurt jumped up and down to get the notebook that was a good two feet above him and his reach.

Kurt tried so hard to verbally tell him to give the notebook back, but his words sounded messy. The athlete begain to make fun of his speech as well, quoting that he sounded weird trying to speak and that he didn't make sense.

Finally, there were loud footsteps being heard from down the hallway, just about to turn the corner. Kurt would have the current situation stopped. For now. Just as the steps got louder and were just about to turn the corner, Karofsky shoved the notebook in Kurts chest, backed away from him and started doing random signs as if he was having light conversation.

Coach Bieste came around the corner, "Dave! Practice is about to start and you're not out on the field," she called out at him.

Karofsky nodded and smiled, "Sorry about that. I'll be right there!"

"And you," Bieste pointed towards Kurt. Kurt glanced up to see her pointing towards him and read her lips carefully, "You're supposed to be at Glee Club right now."

Kurt quickly nodded and started gathering his things. When he finished, he turned and saw that Coach Bieste wasn't there anymore but Karofsky still was. To prove it, the athlete shoved the smaller boy into the lockers one more time before running off towards the P.E. Fields. But before Karofsky fully went outside, he turned to Kurt, pointed towards his own eyes with his index and middle fingers then used the same two fingers to point back at Kurt. To say,_ 'I'm watching you.'_

Kurt stepped inside the Music Room of the school. His fellow students, Gleemates, were either warming up their vocals or tuning their instruments to play; for some of them played while singing. Like Puck for example, the badboy with a mohawk, he played guitar during performances sometimes. Although Kurt thought Puck really wasn't a badboy for being in Glee Club. 'Why would a so called badboy be in a club like this at all? Shouldn't he be out on his motorcycle or something?' Kurt would think time to time.

Kurt however had a different type of warm up. He cracked his fingers and wrists and started doing warmups via the wave and making claws to flat hands. He even decided to add Jazz Hands and Spirit Fingers for the fun of it, laughing to himself.

Kurt looked up to see everyone assembling to their seats to see todays music lesson was going to be. He started warming up his arms as well as he walked over to his seat. He sat by a bigger, African-American girl named Mercedes; his best friend. She knew how to sign only because Kurt had given her mini-lessons through the years of them being friends. Every once in a while she would not know how a word is signed. So the process was to write the words down, Kurt would look over them, then recall and sign them to the other to teach them the word.

Today, the club was going to learn and practice The Fray's Look After You. Mr. Shuester, the Glee Club instructor, explained that they were doing a lot of fast, upbeat songs recently and he wanted to slow down a bit. Kurt understood by Mercedes signing to him as she listened.

"I want at least a slow song or two for the concert coming up in two weeks," Mr. Shuester explain as music sheets were handed out. Kurt began carefully reading the lyrics and signing them to himself. Now all he needed was to find the beat by holding a stereo and to read some peoples lips as they sang, in order to know when exactly to sign. Him and Mercedes sat by a huge stereo in order to do this.

Mr. Shuester stepped in front of the class and began preparing them for a future school concert, "Ahem! Class... Let's begin!"

Everyone in the Glee Club waved goodbye to each other as they walked off campus to go home. Kurt wanted to walk home today, he informed his father earlier that morning before he went to school. As he took off in his homes' direction, he noticed a familiar person sitting outside of school grounds on a bench. When the familiar boy turned, Kurt noticed it was Blaine.

Wanting to impress him with learning his name, he quickly perked up, smiled and walked over to him, "Hi, Blainey!"

Blaine turned and found Kurt standing above him, blocking out the sunlight in his eyes. He smiled at Kurts attempt and patted a spot next to him on the bench, "Hello, Kurt."

Kurt quickly sat down and beamed. He looked at Blaine, put his two fists together, pointed the fists towards Blaine then pointed at him with his index finger. He was signing _"How are you?"_ Blaine, without hesitation held his palms flat, upwards. His left hand below his right. His right hand just fell down onto his left hand as if to say, _"Good,"_ then pointed to Kurt, _"You?"_

Kurt gasped and turned wide eyed. No one ever spent time on their own to learn Sign Language in order to communicate with him. It was always him teaching everyone else. Blaine learned on his own. Finally, answering Blaines question, he repeated the other boys "good" sign. The two boys smiled at each other and continued on with their conversation to the best of their ability.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**: I apologize that this chapter took so long. I wanted to make sure the signs were correct as can be. However, there is some dispute over the word, 'red.' I learned a different sign than what dictionaries have explained. Oh well. None-the-less, I hope I brought some drama to you. I'm writing the next chapter shortly after posting this one and it's going to be a little different than what I posted before. Enjoy!

**D/N**: The characters of Glee within this story are not owned by me.

Just a day before the Glee Club concert and Kurt was late for the last practice. He was busy finishing a test for his mathematics class and as always, he took long amounts of time just to finish one problem. It was only about twenty minutes after the school bell rang, Kurt noticed this by looking at his cell phone for the time. He quickly turned in his test and ran out the door.

The halls were empty as he ran through, but he stopped at a T. _'Should I go the long route and thus taking said route even more late? Or should I go use the shortcut by the Sports Hall to get there faster?'_ he thought. _'The jocks are busy playing on the field know, so there's none of them around.'_ After thinking for a couple of seconds longer, he decided to take the shortcut by the Sports Hall. He belted towards the hall and went around the corner. After going around said corner, he looked at his watch to check the time again. Being late always made Kurt nervous.

Just as he looked up from his watch, still running, he saw a flash of red and tan and instantly fell to the floor. Kurt rubbed his eyes and head from falling too hard. As he scrambled to get up, the flashes of red and tan came back but were quickly covered again as a blindfold was put over his eyes. In a short amount of time, Kurt was tightly bound by his hands as well and was rolling on the floor.

He was hit, kicked, punched and beaten. Kurt tried to get up many times and to rub the blindfold off, but without hearing and sight, the others were just too quick for him. Finally, it came to his senses to, quite literally, sound ridiculous and scream. He screamed the best he could. He hoped it was loud and someone in this school would hear it. Luckly, the beating stopped and the others ran away supposedly.

Kurt laid there, breathing hard and trying to catch his breath. He could taste the metallic-tasting blood on his lips and feel it slowly dribble down his chin and the side of his mouth to the floor. Kurt wrestled with the scarf that had bound his hands together. After a couple of minutes of setting himself free of the hand scarf, he took off the scarf on his eyes. His vision was blurry at first but when he focused in, he saw blood... everywhere.

It ran down his shirt, body and lay on the floor. He tried to wipe away the blood on the floor the best he could with his clothing and slowly got up. Kurt stumbled and wavered as he got his school materials and made his way to the Music Room. His body ached all over as he finally made it to practice. He stepped inside and saw everyone in a huddle, chatting amongst themselves.

Mr. Shuester was at his desk and sorting papers. However, when he looked over at the door to see who it was, he was shocked. He immediately put everything down and walked towards Kurt. Mr. Shuester quickly pulled Kurt outside of the classroom and saw his condition up close. Kurt saw that he looked worried.

Mr. Shuester pointed to Kurt then made an _'O'_ with his hand then put two fingers out to the side, towards his heart, _'K'_, then finally a question mark in the air. _'Are you okay?'_

Kurt was still breathing hard and just stared at his teacher, hoping that he would understand. Mr. Shue nodded and whisked him away to the nurse.

* * *

><p>Kurt opened his eyes and saw his father, Burt, hovering over him. His father was smiling when he woke up. His dad gave him a thumbs up and raised his eyebrows. Kurt could only hold his hand out and shake it a bit, <em>'So so.'<em>

Burt sighed with relief as he kept staring at his son. His expression turned sad. He finally held up a light fist at his chest and rubbed it in circles, _'I'm sorry.'_

Kurt was confused. He shook his head and mouthed, "What? Why?"

Burt sighed again before pointing at himself, took his thumb under his chin and quickly pushed it away from his chin. He then made two fists, crossed them in the air and then pushed them away from him, then finally pointed at his son. _'I didn't protect you.'_

Kurt could see the hurt in his fathers eyes and overall expression. He was never beaten this bad. Just a push and a shove was the most he recieved. Coach Beiste, Coach Sylvester and Principal Figgins was contacted by the school nurse.

"Ms. Sylvester," Principal Figgins said as he and the two coaches walked into the room, "I'm only suggesting you come as well because your office is around these quarters. Just like Ms. Beiste."

Sue just crossed her arms and leaned on the wall. Coach Beiste and Principal Figgins however sat next to Kurts bed. Coach Beiste started, "You think some of my football team did this to you?" she asked Kurt.

After reading her lips, Kurt nodded matter-of-factly. He took took two fingers, the index and middle, and pushed them away from his eyes, then crossed those same fingers making the letter,_ 'R'_ and tapped them againgst his chin.

"He saw red," Burt interpreted for his son, "the color of the football jackets."

Coach Beiste looked defeated and ran her hand through her curls, "We'll find who it was," she nodded and looked at Kurt, "They won't get away with this."

Kurt took his flat palm, put it to his lips then pushed it away,_ 'Thank you.'_ Coach Beiste nodded in approval, then looked at the principal.

"Alright," he started and got up from his chair, "Ladies, please look after your teams and see if anyone has any information about this situation." he looked at the Coaches. Beiste nodded and Sylvester just stared at the man with a harsh look. The principal looked over at Kurt and Burt, "We'll get them."

"Thank you," Burt said, then looked at his son, "Ready to go home?"

Kurt nodded softly.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**: In this chapter, we see some anger. Okay lots. And we see Kurt and Blaine confess something deep in their chests. We see their true sides. The lyrics belong to The Fray. The song is "Look After You." I recommend you listen to this song (and band) during or at some point in reading this chapter. It will definitely put you in this chapters mood. As always, enjoy.

**D/N**: The characters of Glee within this story are not owned by me. The song by The Fray, is also not owned by me.

_If I don't say this now_

_I will surely break_

_As I'm leaving the one_

_I want to take_

Kurt opened his eyes to find Blaine laying his head on the bed near him. He's sound asleep in his own little world. He notices Blaine's hand is near Kurt's, opened gracefully. He can tell that Blaine was holding on to his throughout the night. In fact, what time was it?

He looked at his watch that's always on his wrist. It was currently 7:18pm... _'PM?'_ Kurt thought as he scrambled out of bed to get into his nice clothes for the concert, _'I was asleep all day?'_

The scrambling woke up Blaine. He looked up from Kurts bed groggily, leaving a drool spot on his comforter, to find what exactly was going on. He saw Kurt running around and picking up clothes off of the floor to find what he was going to wear to the concert.

_Forgive the urgency but_

_hurry up and wait_

_My heart has started to separate_

"Kurt," Blaine called out to him, knowing he wouldn't be able to hear. He sighed, "Kurt, the concert already started. You're not going to make it in time."

Kurt was still searching and scrambling when Blaine got up from his position and walked over to him. He tapped on Kurt's shoulder and ran his other hand through his hair. After Kurt found the clothes he wanted to wear to the performance, he laid them out on the bed and looked to see if they even matched; ignoring Blaine in general.

_... Be my baby_

_... I'll look after you_

Only after Blaine tapped his arm for the umpteenth time, Kurt finally looked over at Blaine. The dark haired boy just stared at Kurt in shock. He bit his bottom lip to hold back his frustration and tears.

Poor Kurt had his entire right eye socket black. His lips were bruised, swollen, and black and blue; the bottom lip being more puffed up than the top lip. He had various, colored and sized bruises and scratches all over his arms _'and probably on the rest of his covered body,'_ Blaine thought.

_There now, steady love,_

_so few come and don't go_

_Will you, won't you,_

_be the one I always know_

Blaine felt his tears well up fast and a frown turn upon his face. He tried to stop it or at least not show it by covering his mouth with his hand. Kurt could feel a weight upon his chest. He didn't know why Blaine was beginning to cry.

Kurt walked fast to his mirror at his desk. Blaine tried to catch him but he moved to slow in order to. There, Kurt saw it as well. He gasped at himself, seeing his reflection the first time after being beaten up. He didn't know it was this bad. He looked at Blaine in the mirror and saw a few tears streak his face. Kurt tried to hold back his.

_When I'm losing my control,_

_the city spins around_

_You're the only one_

_who knows, you slow it down_

Blaine couldn't control it anymore and bursted in tears. He ran to Kurt and hugged him from behind. Just at his touch, Kurt fell apart as well. He couldn't hold his own weight and fell back onto the other boy. Blaine had to gain strength quickly to maintain their posture.

_... Be my baby_

_... I'll look after you_

Blaine pulled Kurt towards the bed to have them rest, but Kurt had a different idea. He broke away from Blaine's grasp, completely frustrated and began his tantrum. He kicked his desk and threw everything off of said desk. Some textbooks caught his eye and he threw those against the wall.

Blaine started panting and stayed against the wall. One thing he noticed however, no matter what Kurt was throwing, he never threw the items towards him. They were always away in a different direction and spot.

_If ever there was a doubt_

_My love, she leans into me_

_This most assuredly counts_

_She says most assuredly_

Blaine finally decided to make a move and went after Kurt. He tried to hold him down, hoping it would calm the upset boy. Kurt put up a fight and tried pushing him away, sobbing. Blaine understood that Kurt needed to vent his frustration, hurt and anger, but there had to be a better way. Seeing Kurt sob, he began to well up again and sobbed himself.

Blaine gained strength again holded Kurt against himself. He buried his face into Kurts shoulder and continued to sob uncontrollably. Kurt still trying to push Blaine away, began to slow down and get weak again.

_... Be my baby_

_... I'll look after you_

The dark haired boy guided Kurt down to sit on his own bed. Kurt succumbed only because of his weakness. Kurt bowed his head into his chest and sobbed quietly, harder each time he began again. Blaine took the other boys chin in his hand and pulled it up. He took a deep breath and Kurt followed suit.

Both boys felt exhausted as they looked at each other. Blaine looked around at the mess on the floor and found paper and pens everywhere. He took a sheet and a pen and started jotting down on this leg. Kurt peered over, attempting to see what was written.

_It's always have and never hold_

_You've begun to feel like home_

'I have to tell you something,' Blaine wrote.

Kurt was nervously shaking as he read. He looked up at Blaine and mouthed, 'What?'

_What's mine is yours to leave or take_

_What's mine is yours to make our own_

Blaine scribbled again. It was a short scribble that so happened to take a long time to write. Kurt could tell Blaine was thinking long and hard about what he was about to present.

The dark haired boy looked up from his paper at Kurt and swallowed. His eyes were red and puffy and his lip quivering. He sighed once more before folding the paper and sliding it over to Kurt. Blaine took one last, sad, hopeless glance at Kurt before clasping his hands together and looking over at the floor.

Kurt took the note slowly and opened the folds. Time was moving fast and slow. When he finally opened the note, he read and just stared at those simple yet powerful words, "I love you." His jaw dropped as well as the note. He looked over at Blaine and saw his lips quivering into a frown again and tears falling again.

Kurt touched Blaine's shoulder in support. Blaine looked over to Kurt without acutally holding his head up. He saw Kurt begin to smile faintly. Blaine straightened himself up and began to smile as well. Kurt moved himself closer to Blaine and looked him right in the eyes.

With his left hand, he held an open palm except the middle and ring fingers were down towards the center of his palm. He faced this sign towards Blaine, hoping he would understand. Just in case, Kurt mouthed, "I love you too."

Their faint smiles became bigger and their tears happy. Kurt laid his head on Blaines shoulder and sighed. Blaine put his arms around him and held him, taking in his scent, feel and moment. Blaine took Kurts chin in his hand again and turned his face upwards.

They were face to face, eyes to eyes, nose to nose and soon, within seconds, lips to lips. It was soft, sensual and perfect for this moment. They melted into each other and fell back onto the bed. They did nothing more afterwards. Just bask in each others love, and gave each other long glances and kisses. They held hands and stared into each other souls through their eyes. They would take care of other things at a later time. They loved each other and that's all that mattered at this moment.

_... Be my baby_

_... I'll look after you_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**: I apologize that this chapter is so short, but hopefully the point is presented. You'll see some Angry!Blaine in this chapter and once again poor Kurt is trapped in the middle of it. Will he ever get a break? Don't worry, explanations will come next chapter, but for now, it is after 3am and I need to go to sleep. Enjoy!

**D/N**: The characters of Glee within this story are not owned by me.

Blaine came out of nowhere and sat next to Kurt with his lunch. Both boys were sitting in the courtyard. It was their favorite spot to be before school, lunch and after school. Something about the fresh air and color changing trees during the seasons seemed to calm the school itself.

Kurt was eating his sandwich and signed to Blaine with one hand, _'How are you?'_ Then, looked at the other boy curiously with a cocked eyebrow.

Blaine held out an open palm and placed the thumb onto his chest, _'I'm fine.'_

Kurt just smiled and softly looked at his boyfriend. He saw Blaines' free hand resting on the table and went to go hold it with his own free hand. Blaine quickly pulled the hand away and rested it on the bench instead. Naturally, Kurt decided to try to hold his hand that was now rested on the bench.

However, Blaine pulled away again fiercely. He looked at Kurt and glared, slowly shaking his head. Kurt was confused. All he wanted was to hold his hand. Alas, Kurt tried one more time. But to his avail, Blaine pulled his hand away quickly. Him being fed up, he glared at Kurt again, grabbed his lunch and said to Kurt, "I said no!" Then walked away in a fast pace in the other direction.

Kurt watched as Blaine walked into the actual cafeteria. He was confused. He didn't know what exactly happened. All he wanted was to hold his boyfriends hand and eat lunch with him in peace. He felt saddened and didn't know what to do. Kurt just continued on eating his lunch by himself, staring at other couples being in love without inhibitions.

* * *

><p>It was the end of the day and both boys were at their respective lockers. Kurt watched Blaine carefully, waiting for when it was the right time to approach him. Blaine gathered the rest of his school books and starting walking down the hall, towards the entrance of the school. Kurt decided that this was his chance.<p>

He paced down the hall after the other boy and finally caught him at the last minute. He pulled Blaine to the side of the hall and pinned him against the school bulletin board.

Kurt looked into Blaines brown eyes. He saw they were shocked and almost to the point of fright. His hands trailed down his boyfriends arms and lightly grazed Blaines hands. Blaine pulled away again and shook his head.

Not following what Blaine said, Kurt was persistant and tried again. This time, Blaine pushed Kurt away and said loudly, "No! I'm sorry, but no!" Blaine walked around Kurt and out the double doors to the carpool.

Kurt just turned around and stared after Blaine. He paced fast, then started running halfway down the steps to his fathers car. He quickly threw his backpack in the back seat and hopped into the passengers side before the black Suburban SUV drove off down the street.

After the SUV disappeared, he leaned his head on the bulletin board and stared off tiredly. He felt a frown come upon his face and looked away from the crowd of other students. When a few moments flew by he saw his dad walk up the steps towards him looking concerned.

Burt held Kurts sholder when he approached and signed, _'You okay?'_

Kurt just nodded. He put his hands onto the top of his chest, just the fingertips touching. Then he let his hands fall to the lower of his chest without the fingertips loosing touch of his chest, _'I'm tired.'_

Burt nodded with understanding that his son didn't want to explain anymore at the moment and just put an arm around him as they both walked down the steps and went to drive home.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**: Here you are. You get to see why Blaine has been acting so shady. Also, because I'm curious, does it bother anyone how I write the Sign Language? For example, I explain how to do the sign then write in Italics what it means. I'm just wondering if there should be a different (and possibly) easier way or not; or just leave it the way it is. Thanks and enjoy!

**D/N**: The characters of Glee within this story are not owned by me.

The boys smelled those coffee grounds circulating the air and heard the buzz and chatter of near by people enjoying their coffee. Well, Blaine heard them. He looked at Kurt and wondered if he ever wanted to hear loud machines and nonsence talk by random people they'll never see again. But Kurt just sat there absorbing everything around him. Looking at different directions, every once in a while taking a sip of his coffee. He finally looked at Blaine, who was staring right back at Kurt.

Blaine smiled to him in which Kurt replied with a soft smile himself. After a minute of quietly sipping coffee, Kurt became curious. He furrowed his brow and swallowed. He held a _'Y'_ with his right hand and pressed it to his chin. Made two closed _'D's'_ with boths hands and hit them together onward. Then finally just pointed to the table.

It's been a few weeks since Blaine and Kurt had that freak-out at the courtyards and by the bulletin board whenever Kurt tried to hold Blaine's hand. They've only 'chatted' every once in awhile when needed but never much during lunch and after school. In fact, Blaine seemed to disappear quickly out of class and when the ending school bell rang. He didn't even look at him when he bolted out the door.

Kurt was confused and hurt a bit. He really liked Blaine, but now it didn't seem that Blaine felt the same way. _'But wait, he told me he loved me,'_ Kurt would think to himself after the semi-fight in his bedroom. In the end, he was confused on the relationship- _'if you could call it that,'_ Kurt thought, that they had.

Soon a hand waved in his vision. Blaine had been trying to get his attention the whole time through Kurt's thought process. _'You okay?'_ Blaine signed.

Kurt laughed at himself and nodded. After a soft laugh from both of them, Blaine hitched his breath. He was nervous and scared. He was going to tell his friend a deep, dark secret that he desperately needed to get off his chest.

He pointed at himself then held out claws horizontally, facing upwards. He pulled those claws towards him then pointed at his mouth and made circles with his index finger. Then he pointed at Kurt. _'I want to talk to you.'_ Blaine was practicing his signs and Kurt would smile to himself whenever Blaine didn't quite get something right, but he tried and that was all that mattered.

Kurt held his right palm out, facing upwards and shook it while simultaneously drinking his coffee, _'What?'_

Blaine struggled at first. He didn't know the sign of what he was about to confess. So, he just signed the letters. He pointed at himself then signed individually, _'G A Y.'_

Kurt's brow furrowed again in confusion. He folded his fingers over his palm and hit those fingers to the side of his head, _'I know...'_ He then pointed to Blaine then looked like he was going to pinch something with his index finger and thumb but tapped them to his chin, _'you're gay.'_

Blaine sighed and bowed his head, rubbing his forehead. After a few seconds he looked back up at Kurt and nodded. He sighed once more before trying his best sign. He pointed at himself then put his thumb under his chin before pushing it outwards towards Kurt. He made an_ 'O'_ with left hand and pulled his other hand out of the _'O.'_ _'I'm not out.'_

Kurt slowly put his cup down and softly stared at his other. He felt sorrowed and understood. All he could reply with is to hold his hand out on the table. His fingers softly open, just waiting. Blaine looked at the hand then to Kurt as he bit his lip.

Kurt could tell he was worried, scared and nervous all at the same time. He nodded towards Blaine.

Blaine clenched his fist then lightly opened his fingers. He slowly, very slowly, went to go hold Kurt's hand. Kurt didn't reach for Blaine's hand, he wanted to have Blaine reach out to Kurt when he was ready. And it looked like Blaine was. He felt warmth wrap and engulf his hand as Blaine interlocked his fingers with the other.

Blaine stared at their hands together then looked at Kurt. He was shaking. Kurt looked back at Blaine and smiled. Blaine felt an accomplishment overwhelm him and smiled to himself. They held hands like so with no more. Once again basking in their hidden love that was out in the open at the same time. And just for once, in a very long time, they both felt like they belonged. Whether it be in the school, crowd or just simply they belonged with each other. Most importantly, Blaine felt a love and belonging like he hadn't felt in the longest while. He let out one last sigh, but this once was of relief.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**: Sorry it took so long. It's the Writer's Block, I swear! It's lovey dovey Klaine, jock angst and a twist at the end. I apologize that the chapter isn't long, yet again. I guess I'll have to get practice on that. Otherwise, I hope you enjoy!

**D/N**: The characters of Glee within this story are not owned by me.

Blaine was waiting by his locker, ready to go to his and his boyfriends Humanities class. He casually looked over hir right shoulder to see Kurt skipping happily towards him. _Skipping._ Blaine felt relieved to finally come out to someone. Most people had hints of him being gay, but no one actually confronted him about it.

In the school that Blaine was in previous to McKinley, Dalton Academy, all the students back at Dalton had a "zero tolerance harassment policy" as they called it. All the students at the all-boy school treated like any other student but were always curious as to if there was any more than that. They always asked when he was going to get a girlfriend but he always answered with something completely irrelevant to the question or just ignored it entirely.

As Blaine came back to reality, he realized Kurt had the biggest smile on his face. Kurt waved happily and looked intently into his boyfriends eyes. _'How was your day?'_

Blaine put a flat hand out of his chest, his thumb touching his chest, _'Fine.'_ He pointed towards Kurt,_ 'You?'_

Kurt put both hands out towards Blaine at face level, then hopped them down to chest level,_ 'Wonderful!'_ He then reached out to grab Blaines hand and pulled him toward class. If they stayed there any longer, they were going to receive a tardy and Kurt already had enough of those. They hurried down the hall, hand-in-hand.

* * *

><p>After getting stares from other students in the Humanities class, all because Kurt and Blaine would sit close together, taking and sharing notes, softly signing to each other, and mostly smiling at each other, the bell rang. Kurt could tell only because Blaine jumped and looked up at the ceiling. Plus, it didn't help that mostly everyone in the class bolted out of the room, wanting to get out.<p>

They gathered their items and headed out as well, once again, hand-in-hand. Kurt looked over at Blaine and saw that his stance was different than before. He stood taller, held his head higher, and even smiled more! He remembered when he came out himself. A weight had lifted off of his chest and he thought Blaine felt the same. He like seeing his now-out boyfriend not worrying anymore, not being scared. The whole motion was a relief to Kurt.

Kurt went for a kiss on Blaines cheek. He figured it was okay to show love openly, but small enough that a lot of people still around school grounds would notice.

They finally reached their lockers and gathered their homework. Blaine turned into his and Kurt leaning on another just glancing at Blaine. Kurt noticed a picture of the two of them hanging out in the Hummel household that was up on Blaines locker door. He watched how Blaine had meticulously did everything. Pencils had to go into a certain pouch and pens in another. Certain color folders corresponded with the same color binders for individual classes and et cetera. Then they were both blind-sided... Kurt again.

There was a flash of red and tan right before their eyes were covered with hankerchiefs. Blaine dropped all of the materials in his arms and Kurt felt some of them hit his feet. They were pushed against the lockers hard. The impact made Blaine fall to the floor, however Kurt was used to it.

Kurt was freightened when he realized he had become Helen Keller. In the time before, the fight happened so fast that Kurt didn't know what hit him until after he was well... hit. He also became freightened for Blaine. Kurt hoped that he hadn't experienced this before or if he did, not as bad.

Just as before, but with both boys, they were hit in the face, chest, stomach, any place that the bullies could reach. Kurt didn't realize that Blaine was grunting in pain and yelping whenever hit with a blow. However, Kurt began to do as last time. He yelled the best he can. Although Kurt didn't know, Blaine began to do the same thing.

Within a few minutes, the punching and hitting stopped. Completely. Kurt immediately reached for his blindfold and ripped it off. Blaine was having trouble with his. But before Kurt could help, he noticed Coach Beiste yelling at the top of her lungs, turning red and holding back some jocks along with Principal Figgins. It was only three of them and even though he suspected that the resident and top dog of the bullies, Dave Karofsky, would be there, he wasn't.

After Kurt helped Blaine take off his blindfold and practically hold him down so he wouldn't go after the jocks, he saw that the leader of this bullying pack was Azimio Adams. Kurt had never been so confused.

**A/N**: For anyone who doesn't recognize Azimio Adams, he was the jock who didn't hurt Artie because he 'doesn't hit cripples' and is homophobic. Basically, the black jock.


	10. Chapter 10

****A/N****: **PLEASE READ BEFORE STARTING CHAPTER!** I just want to give a warning before anyone reads this chapter: this chapter takes a very dark turn towards the end. Kurt deals with depression as well as self-harm; mainly cutting. I know maybe some of you have dealt with this personally or are currently. If you are, I understand if you do not want to read this story anymore. Also, if anyone needs to talk, to let things off their chest or the similar, please feel free to send a message. I know what it feels like to cut. I did it once, just once. Plus, I knew plenty of people who did it themselves. When I saw how bad their scars were I stopped myself.

Other than that, please enjoy the new chapter.

**D/N**: The characters of Glee within this story are not owned by me.

Blaine and Kurt were sitting in Principal Figgins office along with Mr. Shuester. They were all waiting for the verdict of the bashing by Figgins and their parents. Burt Hummel came by quickly. He rushed in to the office and kneeled in front of Kurt. Burt immediately saw the results of the hits the jocks used to get not only his son, but his son's friend. Both of their eyes were sunken and black. Cut and scrapes upon their face with blood drips and smears. Kurts swollen lip from before only got more swollen.

Burt pulled his cap off and sighed. He signed the best he could, _'You okay?'_

Now, his son was brutally honest. What ever was on his mind, he would share with people. So when his son shook his head no, he understood and only watched for what his son had to say. His hands in a flurry, making big signs and with anger on his face,_ 'No, I'm not okay! I was just beaten for the second time this year! And not only me, but Blaine too!'_ There was frustration and tears swelling up in Kurts eyes as he explained. When Kurt was done, he bit his lip and looked his dad squarely in the eyes.

Blaine looked over at Kurt and held onto his knee. Kneading softly to show support. Kurt looked back and put his hand on Blaines. Burt stepped back and watched the two boys communicate. He saw that they deeply cared for each other and that they could possibly be more than friends. But he didn't want to bring it up just yet. He needed to take care of other matters first.

Burt looked over through the glass wall and saw all three suspecting football players sitting on a bench being yelled at by presumably their coach and Principal Figgins. Well, the coach was. Figgins just stood there with his arms crossed and holding onto papers. Soon though, another well-dressed man entered the room and only said one word, "Blaine."

The boy turned around and hopped out of the seat, "Dad!" Mr. Anderson did some inspecting of his son as well. Looking intently at the scars, blood and swelling. After a few minutes, he turned to Burt and held out his hand, "Michael. Michael Anderson."

Burt got up from being perched in front of Kurt and held out his hand as well, "Burt Hummel from Hummel's Tire Repair."

Michael nodded his head curtly and let his hand fall to his side, "How's your son?" He went over to take a look. He bent down and saw similar cuts, bruises and marks on the other boy. Slowly shaking his head, he got up and brushed himself off. Both fathers looked over and saw the trio of jocks looking down to the ground as their coach was walking back and forth in front of them. Principal Figgins was walking towards the office. He went to sit at his desk and asked for both fathers to sit at the opposite side.

Blaine went over to Kurt and held onto him as both parents weren't looking. He quickly signed, _'It's going to be okay. My dad is good with this stuff.'_ Kurt wiped away a stray tear and nodded before hugging Blaine tightly. As Kurt leaned into his chest, he gave a quick kiss to the leaning boys forehead.

Principal Figgins explained the suspension process and about how the accused were going to stay out of school a little while to give the boys a break from the mayhem. All was fine until Michael asked how long the boys were going to stay out of the school.

"Two weeks," Figgins answered promptly.

"Two weeks?" Michael shrieked.

Blaine jumped at his dads response, which made Kurt jump. The two boys separated quickly and faced their fathers. Burt couldn't say anything before Michael got up from his chair and went over to Blaine. He pulled him up from the coach and started leading him out of the door.

"Dad! Dad, stop!" Blaine called out, trying to stop himself from leaving.

"My son is not going to stay here where bullies can come back so easily!"

"Dad, maybe they'll learn their lesson!"

"No," Michael jeered, "It doesn't take two weeks for bullies to learn their lesson. No. You're going back to Dalton."

Blaine's eyes got wide and fearful, "No!"

Burt stood up and interjected, "Maybe we could figure something out," he glanced back and forth between Figgins and Michael. He shrugged his shoulders as well.

Kurt kept looking at all the men in the room. From Blaine looking worried and on the verge of tears to his dad looking angrier than anyone ever could to his dad, his mouth agape and holding his hands out to Figgins who simply sat at his desk and watched the arguement commencing. Kurt got up quickly and started banging hands on the table until everyone had his attention. It took relatively quickly.

_'Can someone sign to me please? I don't understand what the hell is going on!'_ Before anyone could sign back quickly, Blaine turned Kurt towards him,_ 'My dad's making me go back to Dalton.'_

Kurts eyes got wide as he swallowed. He slowly shook his head and mouthed, _'No.'_ Blaine looked even more sad as he nodded. Kurt looked at his dad for confirmation. It couldn't be true. The one person he's come to love and understand, and the one boy who done the same to him was going away. Burt looked down on the floor, which gave conformation that what Blaine had said was indeed true. Blaine was going away.

* * *

><p>Kurt sat in the kitchen, staring off into space as he had been for what seemed forever. He looked at the clock on the microwave, 9PM. He had been sitting there for three hours watching his dinner get cold. He decided not to eat it and threw away the food on the plate.<p>

No one was home besides him. Finn, his step-brother, was over at Rachels... or Quinns. He had no idea which place this week. His dad was at work and Carole, his step-mom, was out "with the girls." He took the steak-knife he was using to cut his meat and scraped the food off with that utencil. After putting the plate in the sink to be washed later, he went to put in the utensils as well but instead kept the knife in his hand.

He washed it off and brought it back to the table. Kurt carefully examined the knife. Seeing his reflection in the metal and looking close at the grooves and impecably tiny teeth. He wondered what it felt like to have the blade run across the skin. He's read that it was hot and also that it could be cold. He's read from teen novels that you don't feel it at first and some that it's excruciatingly painful. He's felt so numb lately from Blaine leaving back to Dalton, he didn't feel anything. He probably wouldn't feel this blade either.

As he put the blade against his left forearm, he remembered helping Blaine pack up his locker, returning his books, submitting last assignments to transfer grades; their last make-out session on his bed, making sure to lock the door so Michael wouldn't walk in. They were all flash-backs in his mind currently and now were almost too much to bear. He loved Blaine, but he wouldn't be able to see him anymore. Not at school and not at home anymore. His parents also felt that Kurt shouldn't visit to distract Blaine's thought process on schoolwork.

No, Kurt couldn't feel anything now. He wouldn't be able to feel this blade. He pressed it down against his skin and pulled across, leaving a mark and beginning to bleed. Scared, he quickly covered it with his hand and dropped the knife on the table. He got napkins to pressure the cut and to make it stop bleeding before anyone got home. After all stopped bleeding, he put on his coat to cover the mark and washed the knife in the sink.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Once again, so short! However, I started writing the next chapter shortly after this one. I wonder what's going to happen... Hmm? I don't know why, but in the last part when Kurt is walking towards the tent, I was thinking about the song Listen With Your Heart from Pocahontas.

**D/N**: The characters of Glee within this story are not owned by me.

After a week, Kurt was in the same situation. Alone at home, staring off into space. He checked his phone again and re-read the message on his screen, "Deal. See you next Wednesday after school! xoxo -Blaine" After smiling softly, he realized he wasn't hungry and he hasn't been hungry that much either.

His step-mother was bound to be home soon, about thirty minutes, and she would be upset if she found out he hadn't eaten dinner at least. He could just make a plate dirty with random food and toss it in the sink, but that just seemed like too much work. Or he could just say he washed the plate before everyone got home... but how would that explain the rest of the dirty dishes in the sink?

Everything just seemed like too much work lately. After looking around at a kitchen he knew well, he finally got up from the table and searched the fridge. Nothing interested him. Nothing brought up his appetite. He settled on some fruit on the counter. An apple seemed to be okay for dinner tonight.

While up, he went and got his laptop from his schoolbag and turned it on. He wanted to check his e-mail, social sites, fashion blogs and such. Something to cure his boredom. Then it hit him. He decided to use a search engine and type in, 'cutting.' Soon a flow of photos of wrists, thighs, stomachs and even necks with red stripes came into view. Plus, stories, how-to's and explainations. Lastly, he found through digging an online shop of razor blades. Diffrent sizes and quantities in the containers mostly, but none-the-less, they could be bought... anonymously. Kurt delved into the search with time running out.

* * *

><p>School was what would seem normal for both boys. Blaine was greeted back with some confusion but mostly smiles and hugs. He immediately was granted into the Warblers, the glee club of Dalton Academy. His suit felt crinkle-free and new as he sat down and explained why his father made him come back. He felt happy about seeing his friends again, but morose when he thought about leaving Kurt behind. He truly loved him and leaving him back at McKinley made him feel like he did something horrible.<p>

Kurt went to classes regularly. He met up with his best friend, Mercedes, in between classes and have light chats. Whenever he was with a Glee Club member, whether it be in class or through the halls, he tried to act as if nothing was wrong. He smiled, he held his head high, he signed with positive energy and he hoped that no one could really see through him and what was truly going on.

It was normal for Kurt to wear long sleeved t-shirts, so he had nothing to worry about as part to anyone seeing. However, he was worrying about the quantity of scars commencing. He decided to only make a scar when he absolutely needed to. The feelings would build up, tension would rise then he would give in. The process was like a cycle. Every couple of days. But as of currently, the process stopped. Burt told him that there was a surprise for Kurt when he got home.

* * *

><p>Upon driving up to the house, Kurt looked around outside the window. He was wondering if the surprise was outside and if he could see it upon arriving. He looked at his dad and before he began to sign, his dad seemed to understand his curiosity.<p>

Burt ushered him inside, acting normal. He plopped onto the couch with his newspaper, sports section ready to go and watched his son zooming around the house trying to find his surprise. He laughed and bit his knuckle to stop himself before Kurt saw, but it was too late. Kurt was staring at him with an arched brow and walking up to him. All Burt did was point towards the backyard.

Kurt walked towards the window and peeked outside. There were lanterns in the trees and a tent set up in their backyard. He turned towards his dad and sat in front of him on the coffee table, pulling down the paper his dad was reading.

_'Camping? We're going camping?'_ he signed, confused.

Burt just softly smiled and pointed towards the backyard once again. Kurt slowly got up from the coffee table and went outside. He felt the leaves crunching beneath his feet in the Autumn air. It was getting colder, he felt on his face. Wind blew by as he approached the tent and he could see the leaves and lanterns swaying.

There was a dim light inside the tent, he could tell. Some shadows moved around the glow. He curiously kept going slowly until his hand finally reached the zipper to pull the door panel open. After what seemed forever, he slid the panel down to the ground and looked up inside. He quickly gasped.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N**: Some of this I believe isn't realistic, but that's up for you to decide. Sort-Of-Kind-Of-Smut. Now normally, I'm not good at writing sexual things like this. I just hope it isn't _that bad_. It's kind of like a teaser. I'll just leave the rest to your imagination.

**D/N**: The characters of Glee within this story are not owned by me.

Blaine and Finn were playing Connect Four against each other. Blaine shot his arms into the air and cheered for himself as Finn buried his face in his hands. Kurt smiled as he observed. Blaine looked over to see Kurt in the door way of the tent and smiled. He beckoned him to come in and join.

Kurt slid into the tent, onto the floor and into Blaine's arms smoothly. They held each other for a few moments before they noticed Finn sitting uncomfortably. _'Sorry,'_ Kurt rubbed his fist in circles on his chest. Finn swatted his hand as if to say,_ 'That's okay.'_ Finn then pointed to the panel door and waved. Kurt snuggled close to Blaine as both watched Finn zip the panel closed and walk back into the house.

They rested there for a few minutes. Just basking in each other happiness. After a bit, Kurt sat across from Blaine, the game between them.

They both signed furiously, catching up with their lives.

Kurt started,_ 'I've missed you!'_

_'I've missed you too! How are you?'_

_'I'm fine,'_ Kurt lied.

_'That's good! I'm glad you're doing okay,'_ Blaine squeezed Kurts arm for emphasis.

Kurt smiled softly and figedted his thumbs. He was so afraid of Blaine finding out and possibly having something- anything bad happen between them all because he made the decision to starting cutting himself. He finally pointed at Blaine, _'You?'_

_'I'm great!'_ Blaine smiled. He always had an optimist heart, _'Back in the W-A-R-B-L-E-R-S. School's the same. Nothing much.'_

Kurt had his chin in his palm, the hem of his sleeve underneath his chin as well, as to stop it from falling down his arm and for Blaine to not catch anything. He looked onto Blaine and realized that the other was mocking him. Blaine batted his eyelashes and laughed, _'Staring off into space, are we?'_

Kurt shook his head and laughed at himself, _'Sorry.'_

Blaine laughed as well and shrugged.

A couple of moments passed as their laughs died down. Soon, they were just quietly staring at each other again. Kurt looked down and saw the game still between them. He pointed at the game. Blaine looked down at the pieces, then back up at Kurt and smiled and nodded. Pieces flew as they reset the device. Blaine had black dots and Kurt had red. _'How appropriate,'_ he thought.

One by one, each boy filled in a slot. This went on for a while before they noticed it was the middle of the night. They were still in their school clothes from earlier today and felt that they needed to get out. Especially Blaine, who was still in uniform. Kurt quite liked the uniform actually. He felt that his outfit made Blaine look extremely handsome. Who was he kidding? He was always handsome.

They found each bag for each boy, respectively and started to change into their pyjamas. Only an inner panel was obstructing each others view of each other. Blaine changed without care, not noticing the glances he would recieve from Kurt. He saw that Blaine had strong arms, it looked like. He did have chest hair and normally that would disgust him, but this time... it didn't. He actually felt intrigued. Unfortunately, only the top half of the panel was see-through mesh so he didn't get to see Blaine change into his bottoms. But his imagination grew wild.

Blaine looked over to find Kurt staring at him. He chuckled and made a curious face at Kurt. Kurt then became confused. He looked down onto himself to only realize that he hadn't changed the entire time, but instead watched Blaine. He smiled and slid down to where the already clothed boy couldn't see him and changed furiously. After he came out of the separate room, he saw Blaine laying on the floor, looking up to the tents see-through, plastic roof, with his shirt off and looking at the stars.

Blaine looked over at Kurt and signed, _'It got too hot for me.'_

Kurt gulped and nodded understandingly. It was starting to get hot for him as well, but for an entirely different reason. He crawled on the floor towards where the sleeping bags were and slid right next to Blaine without taking his eyes off of him. Then he felt something...

_'Oh no!'_ Kurt thought as he quickly took a pillow and placed it over his hips, hoping Blaine didn't notice his growing erection.

Blaine only laughed again and asked Kurt, _'Are you okay?'_

Kurt nodded, hoping it didn't look suspicious. He gulped as Blaine just stared at him. _Is he giving me the sultry look? It seems like it._ Kurts thoughts raced as Blaine seemed to be getting closer.

Blaine straddled the other and leaned in close to Kurts face, just staring into his eyes and facial features. Soon his eyes were on Kurts lips. He licked his lips prior to moving in slowly and locking lips with the other boy. They were soft and warm. Little kisses made Kurts arms go weak and Blaine could tell. He let Kurt ease himself down all the way to the floor.

After a minute or two of soft, light kisses, Blaine decided he wanted to go deeper. He used his tounge to open Kurts mouth a little more and to go in fully. Their tougnes swirled back and fourth, moans being muffled by the actions between them. Blaine then wanted to explore more of Kurts body and moved to his chin to his neck, sucking on the area lightly, making patches of teeth marks.

Kurts breathing became pants and soft moans as he kept his eyes closed and felt what was going on. He decided to do exploring on his own but with his hands. They felt up and down his chest, his hair tickling his fingertips. Traveling over his stomach to his hips, feeling the V that was partly covered by his bottoms. He moved his hands to Blaines back and felt those strong muscles until finally resting and holding onto his shoulders.

Blaine wanted to see Kurts chest as well and began to slide his shirt off. Kurt quickly realized that he would be seeing the cuts on his arms within seconds. _Think, Kurt! Think! He can't know! Maybe I accidentally cut myself while cooking dinner. Seemed reasonable, but suspicious. Maybe I just fell down and those are the mark it gave me because of my clumsy self? Brilliant! _Sure enough, Blaine brought up the marks.

_'You okay there?' _he looked concerned, closely inspecting the cuts and holding onto Kurts arm tightly. My God, it hurt. But he put on a brave face and signed that he fell down at school while holding a big project and as a result got those marks.

Blaine pouted and pulled a finger down his cheek as if an imaginary tear fell. He kissed Kurts cuts and had them travel up his arm, chest, neck and back to Kurts lips. He began leaning into the kisses again.

Both of their legs sliding against one another, their bottoms both catching onto one another and ruffling up. Blaine took matters into his own hands and started sliding Kurts bottoms and underwear off of him. As soon as cloth started to hit Kurts member, he jolted up.

Kurt was panting badly as he quickly signed, _'Careful.'_

Blaine looked down to see that part of his boyfriends bottoms perched up. He looked back up at Kurt with a smile and cocked eyebrow. Kurts panting became stronger again as Blaine looked down and pulled his bottoms off completely. The cold air hitting his member, he quickly covered it with his hands. Blaine gave that smile and eyebrow raise again before taking Kurts hands away and stroking the member himself.

Kurt groaned and fell back onto the mess of sleeping bags. His legs perched up and spread as he felt Blaine stroking him and finally holding him tightly. The groans became moans as Blaines hand began moving up and down in a swift fashion. He had no idea what to do with his hands, so he began rubbing himself. Kurt though he looked pathetic rubbing himself, in which he put his hands on Blaines shoulders and holding on.

Blaine just watched Kurt writhe and squirm. He thought Kurt looked beautiful with his pale, porcelain skin, his light rose lips partly open, his brown, silky hair only slightly messed up. Kurt jolted again and cried out. He opened his eyes and looked up at Blaine, smiling.

Blaine let him sit up and face him fully. Kurt wrapped his legs around Blaines waist and held him close. This time, it was Kurts turn to kiss Blaine all over. Blaine smiled as felt his boyfriends lips on his neck and collarbone. He felt Kurts hair brush against his face and felt how truly soft it was. He sighed, his hot breath traveling down Kurts neck, thus making him shudder. He took Kurts face in his hands and kissed him, once again, slowly pushing him back down onto the floor.

As Kurt laid down, he looked confused, _'Wait, what about you?'_

Blaine just smiled and signed back,_ 'I'm not done with you just yet.'_ The last thing he saw completely was Kurts smile of surprise and a giggle before he turned off the lantern inside and began exploring in the dark.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** I apologize it took so long. I started getting Writer's Block yet again. I told you all I get it frequently. How does everyone feel about the story so far? I feel like replying back to people who comment. I just really want to know what's on people's minds about this story/chapter/plot/characters. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

**D/N:** The characters of Glee within this story are not owned by me.

Kurts eyes fluttered open. He immediately saw a tent wall quivering from the wind. He looked up at the see-through ceiling and saw birds fly by and branches from the tree above wave. He stretched and felt warm legs behind his. In fact, there was a whole entire body behind him. He sat up and turned toward the body to find Blaine sleeping soundly, with one arm over Kurts waist.

He then noticed that both of their shirts were off, but not bottoms. However, Kurt had no underwear underneath his bottoms. He looked over at Blaines area and was curious himself. As softly and quietly as he could, he made his hand slip under the elastic of Blaines bottoms and felt nothing but skin.

Blaine stirred and began stretching. Kurt quickly yanked his hand out of Blaines bottoms and pretended he was stretching himself. Blaine yawned and through sleepy eyes looked over at Kurt and smiled. They both leaned in to give each other a quick kiss. After their lips parted, they hesitated in the same spot, just staring into each others eyes. Blaines eyes got wide as he jumped though and went to put on his tee shirt quickly. Kurt quickly got the hint and tried to find his, however he couldn't.

Kurt slipped into the sleeping bag and pretended to sleep. He felt movement within the tent as he thought it was Blaine moving around. He peeked and found Blaines and his dads legs in his view. He guessed that they were chatting. His dad being protective and asking how the boys night was and blah blah blah. A couple minutes later, Blaine tapped Kurt, indicating that it was okay to get up. With that scare, the boys finished getting ready for the day and went into the house. Both would give glances at each other and remember the night before. Kurt smirked to himself, feeling accomplished because he now knew what hid under those clothes.

* * *

><p>The weekend was filled with fun activities the two of them shared. Between paper airplane wars at pillow forts, exploring Lima, Ohio as if they were tourists, having a dinner at the one and only Breadstix and the next two nights in the backyard tent exploring their bodies again, the two of them spent the weekend as if it was their last. But they knew it wasn't going to be. The feeling heightened though went they thought about it differently.<p>

When Blaine went home Sunday afternoon to go to his old school, Kurt felt a little empty. However, the emptiness wasn't worthy of a cutting. Kurt felt like he could deal with this. He felt that he could conquer the feeling, the temptation. That is... until he realized that the next day at school Amizio Adams would be back from his two week long suspension. Immediately, a weight fell onto his chest. His whole weekend, happy feeling and all, was gone due to a worried feeling about the next day.

* * *

><p>Kurt walked through the halls on extreme lookout for Amizio, or any other jock for that matter. This was his senior year of high school and he was not going to have it ruined by him or anyone else. It was already bad enough that he finally started seeing his bruises fade.<p>

Fall was on verge and the air was getting even more chilly than before. The 60's were going to hit by the end of the week and students started bundling up in their jackets... and with their lovers, Kurt noticed. Yes, he thought of Blaine when he was at school and their classes together. He wanted him beside him as he went back to school. To face the bullies and ward them off together. Kurt remembered their plan though. They would see each other every weekend and if they couldn't meet every weekend, every other weekend.

Kurt smiled when he got to his locker and saw the pictures from a photo booth from their fun weekend. One was just them smiling, the other a funny face, the other of them kissing and the last was Blaine smiling but Kurt was admiring Blaine as the photo was taken. He stood there before his next class and admired the photos; leaning his head on the locker door. Then it happened...

He was knocked down from the locker, onto the floor. Who could it be but Amizio and his friends. Kurt tried to get up quickly to get away from them, but a force pulled them the other way. After glancing in their direction, he saw that it was Puck from Glee Club and the football team pulling them off. Kurt slowly got up and just watched.

Apparently Puck was yelling for someone because Coach Beiste whipped around the corner quickly and pulled the jocks away from Puck. After a few seconds, Coach looked over at Kurt and knew exactly what happened. She sighed and took her jocks by the collars to another hallway, away from the two Glee Club members.

Puck walked over to Kurt and held a thumbs up with a concerning look. Kurt nodded quickly and signed him, _'Thank you.'_ Puck shuffled around before giving him a thumbs up again. Kurt chuckled to himself and went to get his books again. He looked over his shoulder and saw that Puck was still there. He raised an eyebrow towards the mohawked boy.

Puck shrugged his shoulders and asked, "Where's Blaine?"

Kurt's shoulders fell as he looked away from Puck. He waved his hand as if puching something away from his, towards the entrance doors of the school. Puck looked a little confused. Kurt sighed and looked from stray paper in his locker.

'He's gone.' He had written on old notebook paper. 'He went back to his old school.'

Puck could see after reading that Kurt was sad, but not just sad, depressed. He understood that Kurt finally had someone like him that he could be able to be himself around with no worries. However, now there was no one again. He noticed Kurt would act happy and lively around other Glee members and students he knew, but within this moment he had with him, something was wrong. Not with just the bullies after him again, which he vowed to protect Kurt from, or the fact that Blaine was gone. There was something more than those two combined that made Kurt like this but he couldn't quite put a finger to it. He decided to find what exactly it was though and he would use any means to know.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** In order to make things less confusing: **a.)** Yes, it was researched that Dalton is approximately two - two and a half hours away from McKinley. So let's just say Dalton is like Hogwarts. There's dorms and such. Eh? **b.)** I know Glee Season 3 just started tonight, but I'm still on Glee Season 2. I hope you don't mind. Also, how'd you think of the first episode? **c.)** I know, I should start writing happier things, huh? Probably more sign language scenes as well? I'll try my best. As always, enjoy and thank you for reading.

**D/N:** The characters of Glee within this story are not owned by me.

Kurt looked down at him arm. He gave in again. This situation had now turned into a brutal battle. He sighed and laid the razor on his skin again and almost tugged. As he stared at the blade, he realized that if his sleeve went up the tiniest bit, someone would have caught him. He needed to find a different spot on his body to release this pain and emotion. He took a quick thought on how he needed a space that no one would be able to see and if someone did see, he would need to be able to explain quickly a story on how he got that cut. A fib. A lie.

After mulling over the subject, he decided to try his leg. While even though his leg had more muscle than the inside of his forearm, when he sliced over his shin, a sheer pain overcame him. It wasn't that he hit his bone or cut deep, in which he was perfectly capable of, it was the tingling that came afterwards that made him feel like his skin was crawling. As he exhaled, he felt pain slip away from him and that a weight had be taken off of his chest. He sliced again. This time his head became light and airy. He sliced again. Blood rushed hrough his body but stopped at the same time.

Even though his hands were shaking, he sliced himself one last time for the night. This time, putting more pressure, but not too much. Nothing he didn't want immediate care for. He dropped the razor onto his bedroom floor and lie against his bed, just staring at the ceiling. He felt all of his emotions at once; sadness, relief, tension, happiness and more importantly, euphoria. He liked the euphoria. The way his senses tingled. He decided that night after many nights of trying before, that he liked this activity and the feeling that came before, during and afterward.

* * *

><p>"Blaine?"<p>

"Blaine? Are you there?"

"Hello..."

A hand waved in front of his face and he snapped out of it, shaking his head. Blaine was with the Warblers during their after-school meeting. His notebook was blank in front of him and the others were not impressed. Normally, he took massive amounts of notes and spoke out during the meetings, but lately there was nothing from him. To give him slack, all he was thinking about was Kurt and how unfair it must of felt that he had to go away all because of those damn bullies.

Whevener he had the chance, he wondered about Kurt. Where he was. What he was doing. How he was coping with the situation. Then he thought of ways to get back to Kurt. The weekend trips was a start, but it wasn't enough to fulfill him. He absolutely loved him and needed to be there for him more than what was now.

He finally got back into the conversation that was among the other students, "Blaine, what do you think of the song selection?"

"Great," he nodded and rubbed his eyes.

Wes just stared at Blaine blankly, "You didn't even hear the selections, did you?"

Blaine bit his lip and looked down at the floor before softly saying, "No."

Some of the Warblers groaned as Wes stated the selections, "'Hey, Soul Sister' by Train, 'Animal' by Neon Trees and 'Do Ya Think I'm Sexy?' by the one and only Rod Stewart. What do you think?"

Blaine furrowed his brow, "'Do Ya Think I'm Sexy?'" Some Wablers chuckled at his apparent question, "Do you think that's even appropriate to perform?"

"I don't know," Jeff interjected, "Do you have something else in mind?"

Blaine gave it thought. He realized the other song choices were fun and upbeat and wanted a similar feel for the last song. He wanted the three-song set to end with a bang. Then he remembered... "Hey guys, what was that song we were rehearsing last week? I think... Wednesday?"

The others gave quickly into thought, thinking rapidly. That is until Trent interjected, "Oh! Something about a glass!"

"Raise Your Glass!" Nick corrected Trent.

"There we have it," Blaine shrugged and smiled. "Alright guys, let's get to practice!"

All the Warblers put away their notes and started walking to the Main Hall. Blaine was dragging the group behind as he literally dragged his feet and hung his head. All he kept thinking was about how he left Kurt to face the bullies by himself. He felt selfish and like a horrible boyfriend. How was he going to protect him now? As he came upon the Main Hall, he put on a fake smile and began the rehearsal.

* * *

><p>Kurt's legs hurt. They stinged. He made an average of ten light cuts every time he had the feeling. That gut-wrenching feeling. It hurt for him to walk, sit, stand, dance during Glee Club rehearsals. It was enough for him to remember at least.<p>

At least he had the weekend to look forward to. Blaine would be there and everything would feel right. He wouldn't feel depressed or the need to release his sorrow in a painful way. That is, until Sunday afternoon came around and Blaine would leave. Then it washed over him heavily. He would hold his head high and smile to hide the fact. Every once in a while, he caught Puck staring at him then looking away quickly. He was up to something, Kurt knew it. He looked at his arms and saw the cuts through the shirts. Unfortunately, a nervosa overcame him at that moment and made him squirm.

He had it. A need. He needed to let out some pain.

Kurt felt the pain build up in his chest. He looked at the ceiling then the rest of the Glee Club. No one was paying attention. Even Puck looked away to chat with Lauren Zizes, his voluptuous girlfriend. He decided to run for it.

He packed up his belongings and walked out of the room as calmly and normally as he could. He went to the boys restroom and locked himself in a random stall. He hung his backpack on the hook on the door and put his textbooks on the toilet tank. Finally, completely hiding himself, he firmly placed both feet on the toilet seat to hide the fact that he was in there.

Kurt made sure to be as quiet as he could since he didn't know when other boys would walk in. He crouched over his knees and pulled up his left pant leg. There, a new patch of un-ruined skin. He reached up to the backpack and got within the secret compartment, his baggie of razors.

His skin trembling, heart racing and shown skin area already ready for the pain he was about to feel. The pain that was still building up in his chest that he desparately needed to let go.

Why did those jocks have to go after Blaine? Him, fine. He was used to it. But not Blaine. Definately not Blaine. If they didn't go after his boyfriend, his dad wouldn't have came to the school and have to take him out of McKinley. It was already bad enough that Dalton was about a two hour drive away. But Blaine was so good about it and got up early to drive to the Hummel Household. He was so good about everything; with everything. Quite literally as well. Kurt thought about their first night in the tent. It was magical and wonderful. He never felt better and happier with someone.

Finally, after all those thoughts, he dug deep and yanked the razor. He bit his lip to stop the screams he had. But the pain felt so good. The built up feelings in his chest were released as he exhaled. After a few, he rolled down his pant leg until he saw some paper fell near his stall. He dropped the razor onto the floor and held the ankle wound in shock of the fallen papers. Someone was in here. He decided to get off the toilet quietly and gather his belongings. He opened to door to see Sam Evans, the latest addition to Glee Club.

Kurt helped him gather his fallen paper before curtly nodding and getting out of there as fast as he could. Hopefully, Sam didn't think anything was suspicious. Normally, Kurt wasn't religious, but this time, he prayed that Sam didn't suspect anything.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Alright, I put a little sign language. Just small things. And not much self harm... but some of the other Glee members are starting to get hunches about what's going on. I hope you enjoy!

**D/N:** The characters of Glee within this story are not owned by me.

"Listen, I'm not saying it's a positive," Puck started, "But I think something is going on with Kurt."

"Maybe he wore the same outfit twice in a week and he feels depressed about it," Santana mouthed off as she filed her nails.

Puck called for a quick Glee Club meeting during lunch. This worked because he knew everyone could make it, except for Kurt, so they were able to converse about him. Plus, Kurt was always missing during lunch. No one seriously knew where he was. The notion did worry them.

"Santana, stop it. This is serious!" Rachel said a little too dramatically.

"Guys! Guys!" Puck threw his hands in the air, "Focus here! Did anybody find anything... _wrong_ with Kurt recently?"

"Wrong?" Finn piped up.

"I think what he's trying to say is suspicious," Mercedes decoded for the members, "Did anyone see anything suspicous about Kurt recently. I mean, I know for a matter he's been chatting less and less to me. He still signs and stuff, but just not as much and we all know how mouthy he gets sometimes!"

The members chuckled a bit before thinking of times where Kurt wasn't himself around others. For the most part, all members said the same thing, he wasn't chatty like usual. This is until some realized Sam wasn't talking.

"Sam?" Rachel nodded over to the blonde boy and gulped, "Anything?"

Sam thought about the time that he ran into Kurt in the boys restroom and how he came out of nowhere to help with the papers. But to him, it wasn't suspicious, except for the fact that he came out of nowhere. Soon, his mind started thinking of random scenarios about how he could've teleported or had an invisibly device and took it off before he caught up with him.

"Sam? Sam?" he heard coming into his thoughts.

He shook his head, "No, nothing suspicious... Sorry, I went into La La Land."

Mercedes laughed at his humor as everyone went back into thinking mode. A few minutes of silence passed until Tina finally spoke up, "Do we just want to split up and look for him?"

"Yes," Rachel agreed, "Let's try to find him now, but don't interrogate him! Just... question," she shrugged, "See if he's okay."

After a few nods, the members spilt up. Some grouped in pairs, some by themselves. They only had ten minutes until the bell rang to get to their next class.

* * *

><p>Artie wheeled around slightly crowded hallways on the search for Kurt. He looked at the watch on his wrist. Five minutes. He sighed in determination and thought of places he would have been. Library? Maybe. Choir Room? Possibly. Suddenly, at the end of the hall, Kurt walked by in transition to another hall.<p>

Artie got out of his thinking process and wheeled as fast he could around the corner without sliding into a wall or knocking into people. He knew Kurt wouldn't been able to hear him if he yelled out so he did the next best thing. He took off his glasses and risked getting them damaged by throwing them to Kurts back.

It worked. Kurt slowed down and looked behind him. He saw him approahing and stopped. Kurt picked up the glasses and gave him a puzzled look as he handed them back. Nope, not a scratch.

He pointed to Kurt and signed,_ 'Okay?'_

Kurt stared a couple of seconds before making the lightbulb above his head click. He nodded and sniffled. As Kurt looked down to the ground and sighed, Artie just stared at the quiet boy. He saw something wrong, but he didn't want to terrorize him with it. He wheeled closer and reached out with his right hand to hold Kurts arm. Kurt inhaled quickly and bit his lip as he looked to Artie. Eyes to eyes.

Artie decided to sign again,_ 'Are you okay?'_

Kurt sniffled again and put his unheld hand, open palmed to his face. He pulled the hand down to his waist, closing so that the fingertips touched,_ 'I'm tired.'_

The bell rang and Artie jumped from being into the moment so much. Soon a bustle of people buzzed around, trying to get to their next class. Kurt pulled his clenched arm from Artie and waved as he walked away to his next class. Artie just stared after him, thinking so hard about their moment and what it meant.

* * *

><p>Artie was in his Mathematics class taking notes. He loved this class and thought it was easy to understand. He especially loved Geometry. Too bad they started that section of the book in a few weeks instead of now. He decided to sharpen his pencil since it was getting dull. He reached into his backpack and on his way of taking out the sharpener, he noticed some red on his fingertips. Just small traces. He inspected closely and thought about things he may have had contact that were red.<p>

He didn't touch a lot of things today. Mainly the books and his red locker. Maybe that was it- no, his locker wasn't with red, wet paint or anything. Did anything get on his wheels? He checked to see but they were how they normally were. Metal with a little dirt on them. He looked at his right hand with the red fingertips and realized that that's the hand he used to hold onto Kurt...

* * *

><p>Sam was on his way to walk home from school until he heard his name being called out. He turned and couldn't find anyone. That is, he heard the voice from below. Artie was coming up to him, "Hey, do you still have my notes I gave you in English?"<p>

"Oh!" Sam forgot about borrowing them earlier in the day. He unzipped his bag and handed the notebook back.

"Thank you," Artie said as he put the pad of paper in his lap.

"No, thank you," Sam smiled.

Just then the bus nearest to them honked as a warning for all students to get on the bus, for it was their last call. A couple a students zoomed past them, one accidentally bumping into Sam. His utencil pouch for his pencils and pens fell out and went everywhere. As Sam went down to pick them up, Artie noticed a shard of metal... with red stains on it.

"Where'd you get that?" he asked openly, staring down on it.

Sam looked up at him, "My pouch? I've had it for years."

"No, Sam," Artie said sternly, his eyes burning, "That razor."

Sam looked down and saw the metal just lying there. He quickly picked it up and accidentally gave himself a cut on his thumb, "Ouch!" He sucked on his thumb to numb the pain, "I found it," he finally answered.

"Where?"

Sam continued to suck on the cut and shrugged, "The bathroom."

"And you kept it?"

Sam shrugged again, speechless.

Then, it connected all together for Artie. When he reached out to hold Kurts arm, he winced and bit his lip. When he was in Mathematics, there was red on his fingertips. It was blood, wasn't it? And now, Sam had a razor falling out of his bag. Then it all clicked for him, Sam's been supplying and encouraging Kurt to give-in to self harm and he was going to put a stop to this notion. How he didn't know that he was partially wrong...


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** A always, I apologize it took so long and I hope you enjoy! And yes, I'm a little early with the next holiday coming up. I just love Halloween so much. I love to celebrate it!

**D/N:** The characters of Glee within this story are not owned by me.

Kurt walked through the halls, huddled in his coat. He used any bypass hallway to avoid the jocks and walked quicker, making sure to have a sharp eye. Nonetheless, he was happier than before. Within the last couple of weeks, Blaine would keep his promise and visit on weekends. No matter how long the drive.

They spent countless of nights in the tent that Burt let them set up every weekend, or sometimes in Kurt's room, exploring their bodies and trying new things. Of course, Burt would give them a surprise visit every now and then just to check up on them. And that's where Blaine would have to listen very closely for anything approaching. Both boys would feel closer then ever when alone.

* * *

><p>Rachel was practicing her vocal warmups by the piano Brad played. Various girls, like Santana, was fixing their hair... as well as Sam. Others just doodled in notebooks or chatted amongst themselves while waiting for Mr. Shue to come back with their schoolwork. There was Kurt, sitting silent and reading his book. Then there was Artie, staring at Sam with angry eyes.<p>

"Alright, guys!" Mr. Shue stated as he entered the Choir Room, "Halloween is coming up! I want to do a spectacular performace at this years football game. Any ideas?"

Rachel immediately announced, "Thriller!"

Some of the classmates nodded in agreement, some shrugged and wished for something else. Kurt however, was still wrapped into his book. As Mr. Shue went up to Kurt, he said, "No. We've already done that last year. I don't want to be repetitive." He then tapped Kurt's book and pointed towards the board with what was written, 'Halloween.'

Kurt set his book down in his lap and thought of ideas for a Halloween performance, knowing all too well what was going to happen in the next two weeks getting ready for said performance. They would be dancing on end, day after day. Everyone would be singing tirelessly. All while Kurt would be sitting, reading transcripts and lyrics and trying to memorize them to when they were sung. Which usually Mercedes loved to help with.

"Rob Zombie!" Puck yelped.

"I believe that may be too scary for our audience, Puck," Mr. Shue pointed at said student. Puck sulked in his chair whilst picking up his guitar and strumming. "How about..." Mr. Shue started as he went to write on the board, "a classic Halloween style song?" he asked excitedly.

Some students were curious as to what Mr. Shue was proposing. Mr. Shue asked again, "How about a performance of Monster Mash?" The students laughed and cheered, nodding their heads in approval. Kurt looked over to Mercedes for a translation, for Mr. Shue didn't write the song on the board yet like he always does. Mercedes made claws toward Kurt, _'Monster-'_ then put her palms together and rubbed them together like she was smushing something in between them,_ 'Mash.'_

Kurt made an X with his arms over his chest then held his left hand in the air, palm up while his right hand swung over it back and forth, _'I love that song!'_

However, Mercedes looked towards the front of the classroom with surprise. Kurt looked as well to see the notion. Mr. Shue just announced that he wanted Kurt to be the lead role of the performance, and now everyone was staring at him. Except for Mercedes, who was staring at her teacher.

"How is the song going to be sung by a deaf guy?" Sam asked.

Artie, still angry at him, reply hastely, "So you think it's not a true performance if a deaf person is the lead role?"

"No, I'm just asking-" Sam tried to continue, but Mr. Shue interrupted him, "Guys, it's going to be sung by Finn, but performed by Kurt. He'll be front and center doing sign as Finn is with the rest of the group doing the dance."

The whole group just sat in silence, staring at each other, at Mr. Shue or at Kurt. Kurt looked around confused. He had no idea what all was said. He looked at Mr. Shue confused and shrugged his shoulders. Mr. Shue nodded and went to the board to write down, "You are the lead role in the Halloween performance this year." Then pointed at Kurt to make sure it was him that the note was written for.

Kurt pointed at himself,_ 'Me?'_ To in which Mr. Shue replied with a nod.

* * *

><p>Signs zooming at the speed of light were in front of Blaine. He had to quickly grab his boyfriends coffee before it went over the edge of the table. However, he couldn't catch up and put his own hands up, 'Whoa!'<p>

Kurt stopped and furrowed his brows. Blaine took a few seconds to think about what he was signing before he actually signed. He put his right hand over his left hand and made it as if his right was slowly easing up his left arm, _'Slow down.'_

"Ah," Kurt nodded. He pointed at himself and Blaine would say the words out loud, "I"

Kurt made two pointer fingers with both hands and swirled them around each other, "Sign... Signing"

He then made two claws just like what Mercedes done before. But Blaine was stumped. He didn't know what to think. Kurt bared his teeth and growled while repeating the sign. "Bear? Wolf?" Kurt noticed that he wasn't mouthing the word monster and decided to sign the letters. He knew that Blaine at least knew the alphabet really well, "M-O-N-S-T-E-R. Monster!"

Kurt nodded and proceeded to smush his hands together, "Cheese." Kurt looked at him with wide eyes before he realized that the signs for mash and cheese were very similar. He tried the sign again but vigorously. Still seeing the confusion in Blaines face, he signed the letters, "M-A-S-H."

Blaine quickly put it together, "Oh! You're signing the Monster Mash!" Kurt smiled and nodded. He hopped up and down in his seat excitedly. Some of the other customers began to look over their shoulders at what the commotion was about. Blaine simply waved at them and continued the conversation. He made claws towards himself and pulled them outwards, then made a question mark in the air, _'Show?'_

Kurt nodded and took a sip of his Nonfat Mocha. He pointed at Blaine then pointed randomly to his side, then made claws facing himself to only pull them away,_ 'You going to the show?'_

Blaine smiled and nodded, "Of course!"

**A/N:** Get ready for the performance! Yay! I'm going to perfect it the best I can.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** Alright, I thought I honestly would have written the choreography of the performance better, but you can see for yourself. Some major plot points come across and we see how they make some people truly feel. Enjoy!

**D/N:** The characters of Glee within this story are not owned by me.

The Glee Club members were putting on costumes and make-up for the Monster Mash tonight. Only two hours to go and Mr. Shue wanted one last rehearsal in full costumes as a just in case. The dancers were warming up and stretching, the singers were warming up their voices and Kurt was warming up his hands and wrists.

Through-out the last hour, on his way to the dressing rooms and getting ready in his mummy costume, his cell phone flashed brightly at him with text messages from Blaine. They varied from him being a little late to he was going to try his best to at least visit him tonight, no matter what time it would be.

He looked at his latest message from him, it reading that Blaine was still at his school in a Warblers meeting and that he'll leave as soon as he could. Kurt rested his chin in his palm and sighed, re-reading the message over and over.

Moments later he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up into the mirror in front of him, he saw Rachel in her witch costume. Kurt waved at her and smirked. She pointed towards the stage then held both hands out in front of her, palms facing her and wiggled her fingers; then pointed at him,_ 'They're waiting for you.'_

He nodded and finished tucking in the scraps of cloth around his wrists, making sure no one saw any of his cuts underneath. It was already enough that people were suspecting, but he didn't want anyone to fully know. He had a session just a little while ago, but he used medical bandages and cotton to cover it, and to soak the excess blood.

Kurt agreed to be the mummy on one condition with Mr. Shue... he couldn't have his hair messed up by the bandages. And Mr. Shue told Kurt not to bandage his hands so people could see them well. -Well, at least the first couple of rows or people who had extremely good eyesight.

Everyone made their way to the stage to do one last rehearsal. After a quick, all-cast vocal warm up (excluding Kurt), they took they're places. A loud crack of thunder roared through the building and made some of the members jump. Kurt looked around confused and saw nothing scary. He looked at Mr. Shue, who was looking up at the ceiling along with countless of others. Ah, it was raining. Judging by the way people jumped, it was thundering and lightening as well, Kurt assumed. Hopefully either the rain would either come right now and get over with, or it would come after the performance and football game. But hopefully not during.

* * *

><p>The sky was dark with purple clouds. Judging by other members' and audience reactions, they were roaring again. It seemed that it never rained, just hovered over campus waiting for just the right moment. The football game was close in their scores. McKinley had 16 points were as Athens had 18. When the clock hit 1:50, it was half time.<p>

Some Glee members felt rain drops hit them on exposed skin as they crossed paths with the football members to get onto the field. Kurt looked around for Blaine, but he was nowhere to be found. He scanned the crowd multiple times and grew worried. A big force hit him though and he almost fell over. There it was, one of Amizio's crew charged into him and made it look like an accident. But Kurt knew the truth and saw it when they all laughed as they walked away.

He shrugged the notion off and went to take center stage on the field. Then, he waited for Mr. Shue to give him cues as to when to start the performance.

* * *

><p>Blaine turned off his windshield wipers as he parked his car in the McKinley parking lot. The drive was rainy and he saw it heading towards the football field, right at the edge of the bleachers.<p>

He grabbed his keys plus a bouquet of flowers that wanted to give to Kurt and bolted out of the car, running towards the field, hoping he made it in time. However, shortly after running, he heard the music start, "Fuck!" He sped up just as it started raining harder. Soon, it was pouring on the outskirts of the field, slowly making its way over to the field.

He ran down the major hallway onto the way of the stands and heard the words of the song begin. Just as he went all the way through the hall, he looked around and immediately saw on his right, the performance. Coach Beiste, a woman he recognized from before, told him to stay there until the performance was finished before grabbing his seat as to not interfere with the show. There was Kurt, front and center in his mummy costume. Blaine thought it was adorable as he smiled and enjoyed the performance.

* * *

><p><em>I was working in the lab late one night<em>

_When my eyes beheld an eerie sight_

_For my monster from his slab began to rise_

_And suddenly to my surprise_

Kurt started signing when Mr. Shue pointed at him after the long introduction. Deciding that this was probably one of Kurt's rare solo performances, he put his heart and soul into the signing and dancing. Pretty much as if he was Bobby "Boris" Pickett himself. The members behind him crouched low and started swaying back and forth as he began.

_He did the mash _

_He did the monster mash _

_The monster mash _

_It was a graveyard smash _

_He did the mash _

_It caught on in a flash _

_He did the mash _

_He did the monster mash_

The girls repeated the same line, as Kurt did Boris's lines. The members crossed each others paths, spinning whenever they went in front of another. Soon, the boys were across from the girls and signed back and forth to each other. Blaine smiled to himself, enjoying the performance.

From my laboratory in the castle east

_To the master bedroom where the vampires feast _

_The ghouls all came from their humble abodes _

_To get a jolt from my electrodes _

_They did the mash _

_They did the monster mash_

_ The monster mash _

_It was a graveyard smash _

_They did the mash_

_ It caught on in a flash _

_They did the mash _

_They did the monster mash_

_The zombies were having fun _

_The party had just begun _

_The guests included Wolf Man _

_Dracula and his son_

As the characters were mentioned, they stepped up and did a move for themselves. Such as Mike Chang being a zombie and doing a quick break dance; Artie as Wolf Man and spinning 'round and 'round in his chair; then Finn as Dracula and scuffling around, mis-coordinated. Some members as well as Finn himself laughed at his inability to dance effectively.

_The scene was rockin', all were digging the sounds _

_Igor on chains, backed by his baying hounds _

_The coffin-bangers were about to arrive _

_With their vocal group, "The Crypt-Kicker Five"_

_They played the mash _

_They played the monster mash _

_The monster mash _

_It was a graveyard smash _

_They played the mash _

_It caught on in a flash _

_They played the mash _

_They played the monster mash_

_Out from his coffin, Drac's voice did ring _

_Seems he was troubled by just one thing_

_ He opened the lid and shook his fist _

_And said, "Whatever happened to my Transylvania twist?"_

The members did the twist when mentioned, the mashed potato, the Charlie Brown and more equally cheesy moves that made them laugh and just generally have a good time. A loud crack from the clouds above went off and soon droplets of water went to downright pouring. Still, they continued onto the finale.

_It's now the mash _

_It's now the monster mash _

_The monster mash_

_ And it's a graveyard smash _

_It's now the mash _

_It's caught on in a flash _

_It's now the mash _

_It's now the monster mash_

After finishing the last words, the members cheered and jumped for themselves. The crowd getting up and applausing along with the Glee Club.

Blaine decided that this was his chance. He ran after Kurt and tackled him into a hug, surprising him. Kurt gasped in surprise and jumped up and down. The two boys held their embrace for a moment or two before letting go.

Blaine patted his chest upwards twice, making sure the flowers didn't fall, _'Great!'_ and smiled.

Kurt smiled back and signed, _'Thank you!'_

Blaine looked down and saw a slight pink in Kurts costume bandages. He furrowed his brow and lightly grazed his fingers over them. Kurt looked down to see what Blaine was so concerned over and saw. Kurt froze and thought quickly. He couldn't let Blaine see. He slowly started pulling his arm away but Blaine had gotten a firm grasp.

Still sore from earlier, Kurt grimmaced and tried to pull away again. Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes and saw the pain. He had to get to the bottom of this and find out what exactly was going on. _"Did Kurt hurt himself? No...,"_ he thought as he started unwrapping the layers of bandages, _"It couldn't be. Kurt would never hurt himself. He didn't seem that type of person."_

Kurt kept on pulling away, sometimes crying out in pain. Until finally it showed. The cuts that Kurt did to himself over months and just earlier today. Blaine just stared, not in shock, but with sadness. Blaine's eyes watered and he hoped it didn't show, or people could think it was the rain. He looked up at Kurt with the same expression he gave to the cuts.

Kurt swallowed and pulled his arm away, hiding it and covering up the markings. He hated seeing Blaine like this, that worried expression on his face with tears rolling down. Blaine made a _'Y'_ from his forehead and pulled it away from his head, _'Why?'_

Kurts tears swelled up as well, but he couldn't answer. The reason would make him pathetic and low. After moments of Kurt just staring at Blaine. Kurt shook his head as he saw Blaine backing away and shrugging.

"No!" Kurt verbally said as he reached out to Blaine, but it was too late. Blaine threw the bouquet of flowers at Kurts feet and walked away. Kurt just stared at Blaine walking until he left his sight. As soon as he turned the corner, Kurt bursted out in tears and sat down by the flowers. He picked them up and held them close to his chest, thinking of the most horrible thing he's kept from Blaine.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** Just as a warning, it's very sad and angsty again, but all for the better. The end of the chapter is sort of a "To Be Continued..."

**D/N:** The characters of Glee within this story are not owned by me.

Blaine stopped his car on the side of the road with a sudden halt. A little skid of his wheels startled him at first, but then he rested his face in his hands. He let out a deep breath and sat still for a couple of long moments.

He was still crying from Kurt's confrontation. He couldn't believe Kurt would do such a thing._ 'But why?'_ he wanted to know the most,_ 'What was the reasoning behind all of this?'_

After a few deep breaths, Blaine realized he only drove thirty minutes out of his two hour drive home. Yes, his parents would be angry or worried that he wasn't home at the time he was supossed to be, but that was the price he was willing to pay to turn around and undo his wrong.

_'How could I just leave Kurt like that?'_ he thought, _'What have I done?'_ He ran his hand through his hair as all of his thoughts hit him as once. So many thoughts, but he needed to take action and quickly. He settled on turning around and heading right back to McKinley. He needed to find Kurt and make sure he was okay.

Blaine turned to see if a car was coming and waited till it passed by. As soon as there was a space in the road, he made a three point turn and drove back to where he left Kurt, hoping he was still at the football game.

* * *

><p>When Blaine arrived back at the McKinley sport parking lot, he noticed people leaving towards the school campus instead of their cars. He immediately got out and walked towards the crowd, scanning the cars for the Hummel truck.<p>

Just as he glanced in front of him, he saw some Glee Club members walking towards the school. He picked up his pace and caught up to them, tapping on Mercedes' shoulder. She turned around and smiled, "Hey Blaine! How's it going? Oh, look! You're all wet too!"

They was a small collection of "Hey, Blaine!" from other members.

"Hey," he waved, "I'm looking for Kurt. Can you tell me where he is?"

"Oh," Mercedes said, "He went home after our performance. He looked sad, but kept signing that he was tired. He said that he wanted to be left alone. Do you know what happened?"

"I... Uh..." Blaine scratched his head and kicked some rocks on the sidewalk, "I... I just need to see him as soon as I can. It's important."

"Dude," Sam called out, "Why don't you stay for the after party?"

"I... I can't," Blaine said softly, "I'm sorry."

This time, Mercedes put her hand on Blaine's shoulder, "We understand. Go make sure Kurt's okay. Okay?"

Blaine smiled. It was as if she knew and understood, "Thanks."

He said his goodbyes to the members and went on his way back to the Hummel household. Hopefully, Kurt would have not done anything more to his skin than what he's already done. He picked up his cell phone before driving and texted to Kurt, "I'm coming over to see you. Please don't do anything to yourself."

* * *

><p>After the third time the door bell rang, Burt finally gave up on ignoring the rings and put down the dishes he was currently in the process of washing. He heard his son upstairs finishing up his shower and being in the process of going to bed. For some reason, Kurt wanted to go home immediately after the performance without question. He asked Kurt if everything was alright, but to his dismay, his son only nodded solemnly and walked towards the truck.<p>

Upon opening the door, he came across a soaked and trembling Blaine. Burt sighed and let the wet boy in, no questions asked, "I'm guessing you want to see Kurt?"

"Yes, sir," Blaine stuttered, "Please."

Burt chuckled, "No need to call me sir. Call me Burt."

"Of course, sir," Blaine nodded.

"Well," Burt got a towel from the closet nearby and threw it over to Blaine, "Kurt's finishing a shower, so it'll be a couple of minutes. Dry yourself off before you walk on my wood floors, eh?"

"Of course, sir," Blaine said as he did what he was told. Burt smiled at Blaine's unability to call him by his actual name.

After a couple of minutes, Blaine heard Kurt open their bathroom door upstairs and tread to his bedroom. Blaine leaned over to see if Burt heard, but he just simply kept on washing the dishes. He then decided to make his move. He went upstairs and B-Lined towards Kurt's room, softly opening the door.

There Kurt was, hunched over himself, facing the open window, away from the door. Kurt didn't bother to turn on the light and just sat in darkness.

Blaine went to Kurt's desk and turned on the lamp, a dim glow washing over the room. Kurt jumped at the sudden light, turned, and saw Blaine standing at his desk. There was a staring contest when Blaine stared walking over to Kurt.

Kurt was pulling down his sleeves as Blaine was approaching, hoping his love didn't see the scars that were made all through the day. Blaine quickened his pace and reached over to grab Kurts arms.

Kurt made a dash for the door by climbing over his bed, but Blaine caught onto his legs, "No you don't!" he hissed through his teeth. Blaine climbed onto Kurt fully before he could get to the door. Blaine was trying desperately to hold onto his arms. To see for himself.

As Blaine kept tugging him, Kurt thought that he should yell for his dad. Of course, it would be the weirdest yell that Blaine would probably ever hear, for he never heard a deaf person yell as far as he knew. But then, his dad would come up here and see the commotion. He had to find a way to get away from Blaine as quietly as possible. However, no ideas were coming to his head. He grabbed onto the edge of the bed and gathered strength to pull himself away from Blaine's grip.

Kurt fell onto the floor hard and clambered towards the door, but his arms were aching of his cuts. He saw the blood coming through his shirt. He needed to hide the red spots before his dad came up. He knew his father was due to be at his door any second. But a force from behind picked him up from the floor and held him still.

Kurt couldn't look at Blaine. His father would be up soon, judging by Blaine's looks to the door. He looked at the door himself and tears formed. He wanted this to end. He didn't want his father to know what type of failure he had been. He didn't even want this in the first place. Then suddenly, as he saw the door knob turn, his tears fell easily down his face. He looked down at the floor, avoiding everyone's gaze. The moment of truth had came.

* * *

><p>Burt was just mindlessly finishing up the last of the dishes. He looked at the clock on the oven, 10:12. Finn missed his school-day curfew and he would make sure he would get his reinforcement of chores set in the morning before school.<p>

As he continued his last dishes, he heard creaking from upstairs. Burt glanced at the ceiling thinking that Blaine and Kurt was just simply hopping in bed and doing what boys do. Talking about random stuff... Well, what did Kurt and Blaine do together alone? He hoped not _that._

Burt decided that after he finished his last dish, he was going to go up to Kurt's room to check on him. But that moment came early when he heard a loud _thunk!_ come crashing onto the ceiling above, "What the hell is going on up there?" he said to himself as he stopped the water and descended the stairs. His steps became faster as he heard grunts and yelps of pain, "They better not be doing what I think they're doing!"

As he came up to Kurt's door, he heard heavy breathing and whimpering. He could bust in on them quickly but Burt didn't want that image of his son with boyfriend in his bed doing... No. He turned the doorknob slowly and pushed the door open. The noise fell silent as he came across Blaine and Kurt just standing in front of the door.

Blaine was holding onto Kurt's arms all while Kurt was looking down on the floor. Blaine's arms fell to his sides as he just stared on to Kurt, tears welling up in his eyes. Kurt's arms fell to his sides as well and he turn said arms inward towards his torso.

His son began freely crying, still looking down at the floor. Burt grew furious, thinking Blaine had something to do with this. He was turning towards Blaine to teach him a good lesson when he noticed marks on Kurts arm. His son had just started wiping away his tears with his right arm, where Burt saw the inside of his forearm. Some of those marks bleeding profusely.

Burt felt a weight fall in his chest when Kurt looked up towards him, with swollen, watery eyes; some blood from the cuts on his face from wiping his tears. He looked Kurt in the eyes when he heard him just say one word to the best of his ability, "Dad..."


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: **I apologize so much for taking pretty much a month to write this chapter. It's another "to be continued," but at least you have something to keep you going! Plus, it's my longest chapter! (Over 4,000 words!) I'm not sure if the next chapter is going to be the last or not, but it may, just warning you. Also, don't worry, it gets happier. I promise.

**D/N:** The characters of Glee within this story are not owned by me.

His son began freely crying, still looking down at the floor. Burt grew furious, thinking Blaine had something to do with this. He was turning towards Blaine to teach him a good lesson when he noticed marks on Kurts arm. His son had just started wiping away his tears with his right arm, where Burt saw the inside of his forearm. Some of those marks bleeding profusely.

Burt felt a weight fall in his chest when Kurt looked up towards him, with swollen, watery eyes; some blood from the cuts on his face from wiping his tears. He looked Kurt in the eyes when he heard him just say one word to the best of his ability, "Dad..."

Burt took a deep breath and held his arms out to Kurt. Kurt bowed his head down again and ran into his fathers arms, crying heavily into his chest. "My boy..." Burt would repeat occasionally.

Burt looked over to Blaine and saw him still standing there, head bowed, not saying a word. He reached out to Blaine's shoulder and squeezed it. After a glance from the young boy, Burt offered him a hug as well. Blaine didn't hesitate and clashed into Burt as well. All three men held the embrace for a few minutes, Kurt holding on the tightest and sobbing the hardest.

Burt backed away and looked at the boys, "Alright. Alright, let's go downstairs," Burt pointed towards the ground while he looked at Kurt. In reply, Kurt nodded and started wiping away his tears. Blaine held Kurts hand and guided him downstairs.

Upon entering the kitchen, Burt was putting on a pot of water to heat up for tea. After doing so, he got two bottles of water from the fridge and gave them to the two boys, now sitting at the dining room table. Burt held up the "one minute" finger and went away to the other room to get other materials.

Blaine and Kurt were still holding hands, but not communicating. Blaine rubbed Kurts hands as a sign of comfort and it was all the communication they needed for now until Burt came back. When Burt did come back, he threw down a pen and pad of paper onto the table, just as a precaution.

Burt rubbed his head before pointing at Kurt's cuts then pulling a_ 'Y' _shaped sign from his forehead, _'Why?' _He then proceeded to get rubbing alcohol, wipes and bandages. When Burt turned towards his son, looking for an answer, he saw Kurt shrug. He put the items out on the table and indicated Kurt to hold his arms out and sat down across from him. He then shrugged as well as he slowly pulled Kurt's sleeves up.

Kurt looked over toward Blaine as Blaine himself took in all of Kurt's scars. Kurt could tell Blaine was heartbroken by the watery eyes and the small, sad pout. Water still dripping off of him onto the table and chair from the rain earlier today. Kurt felt a shake on his arm and looked over at his dad, to which his dad repeated the sign for _'Why?'_

Kurt pointed at himself, _'I'_ then put that finger to his chin and twisted the finger,_ 'missed'_ then pointed at Blaine, _'Blaine.'_

Burt's mouth went agape then signed in a frenzy. He made the motion of cutting himself, then made a gun sign/sideways _'L'_ on his forehead and as he pulled the hand away, the index finger curled into his palm, then lastly pointed at Blaine, _'You cut yourself because you missed Blaine?'_

Kurt nodded then looked down at the table.

"Umm," Blaine piped up, "I'm still trying to understand what-"

He was cut off by Burt, "He missed you. That's why he did what he did."

Soon, the door was heard being open. Burt's shoulders slumped, knowing exactly that it was Finn trying to sneak into the house. He got up from the table and wiped off his hands before going towards Finn.

Blaine heard their converstation as he rubbed Kurt's upper arm and let Kurt rest his head on his chest.

"Burt! I didn't know you'd be up!" Finn said, surprised.

"Shush boy and get upstairs!"

"Alright, fine- wait, what's wrong with Kurt?" he kept peering over Burt's shoulder to get a better look.

"Get upstairs."

"What's that on his arms?"

"I said get upstairs," Burt said getting more impatient.

"But-"

"I'll tell you later. Now go to bed. If you need something, I'll get it for you. Besides, there's something I want to talk to you about in the morning."

"Huh?" Finn sounded quizzical.

"Such as your new chores around the house since you missed curfew."

"Aww man!"

"Now go to bed!"

And with that, Finn's bedroom door was heard being closed and Burt was walking back towards the kitchen just in time to have the tea pot go off in a high-pitched squeal. He took the pot to a cooler place on the stove and put teabags into the heated water.

Kurt looked over Burts shoulder as his father was approaching the table again, wondering what he was making. Burt held a sideways _'O'_ in his left hand as if he was holding something round and put his index finger and thumb together, putting the two into the _'O'_ repeatly, _'Tea.' _After Kurt and Blaine nodded, Burt started signing again, he made the cutting sign again but kept doing it over and over. It was Burt's bad signing that was trying to say, _'You kept on going?' _Luckily, after years of Signing with his dad, Kurt was able to understand what his father was trying to say.

Kurt bent his palm and had the tips of his fingers touch the side of his head, while shaking his head, then held out light monster claws and swung them back and forth,_ 'I didn't know what to do.'_

Burt indicated for Kurt to come towards him with both hands, _'You could've came to me!'_

Kurt bent his palm and touched it to his head again,_ 'I know!'_ then made a fist and rubbed it in circles on his chest, getting some uncleaned blood on his shirt, _'I'm sorry!'_

Burt nodded, "Okay," and pulled Kurt's arms down on the table again, starting to clean the wounds. The rubbing alcohol stinged Kurt, as was apparent by his hissing whenever his dad put pressure on the cuts.

A few minutes went by with the cleaning. Burt would bandage the parts he's already cleaned and put pressure on in order to keep them from bleeding again. Blaine and Kurt just watched as Burt did his repair and fatherly magic.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Burt shooked his head softly and Blaine looked up at him, "This cut is way too deep. It'll need stitches," he sighed, "I'll make an appointment tomorrow and call in work as well."

After a few minutes, some yelps from Kurt, and the last bandage put on, the cuts were wrapped up. Burt got up to pour the tea into some cups and brought some sugar from the counter as well. As the two boys sipped their warm cups of tea, Burt decided to take action and lay his heart out. It was too much for him to remember signing tonight, so he took the notepad and pen still on the table and wrote a letter.

_Kurt,_

_I feel saddened not knowing the whole time. I could have stopped this process earlier. My only wish as your father is that you are happy and well and in order for you to achieve that, I need your help. I need you to be honest at all times. For example, when you have an "urge" or when you are sad or angry. I will do whatever it takes to make you feel better and get back to the true Kurt I know you are. Whatever it takes, I am here for you-_

Burt looked up and saw Blaine nuzzling Kurts ear, his son softly smiling and sipping on his tea.

_-as well as Blaine is. We will both help you no matter what because you matter. Not only to me and Blaine, but to your classmates as well. We all love you and most importanltly, I love you. I will take you to the doctors tomorrow and discuss furture visits to help gain your health._

_Dad_

Burt looked up to the young boys again, doing the same as before. This time a little chuckle came out of Kurt as well as a smile. Burt decided that he wasn't done writing. He wanted Blaine to have some words as well.

_Blaine,_

_I am very proud of you for taking pride to take care of my son, our Kurt. Your actions will be remembered. Thank you for making my son happy and for being there for him when he needed it. You are a true friend of his. I offer you a helping hand to help Kurt get better once and for all. Please help me in whatever it takes. I will be enterally grateful. You were truly brave for your actions and may you always have courage._

_Thank you,_

_Burt_

He folded Blaine's note and slipped it towards said boy, "Please read this later."

Blaine took the note in his hand and nodded. He then saw Burt give Kurt a letter of his own. After Kurt looked at the letter, Burt yawned and put prayer hands by the side of his face, _'I'm going to bed.'_ But before Burt could go upstairs, Kurt got up quickly and gave his father a hug. After holding the embrace, Kurt signed _'I love you,'_ to which Burt signed back.

* * *

><p>As the last bell rang, all the Glee Club members headed towards the Choir Room wondering where Kurt was all day. Yesterday night he disappeared quickly after the Monster Mash performance and no one had any idea where he could have been... or even what happened to make him go away so quickly.<p>

They assembled in their seats, waiting for Mr. Shuester to take the front of the class with today's lesson. He quietly entered the room and set his music on his desk, taking a dry-erase marker and writing on the board, "Self-Harm." He turned to his class and massaged his neck as he asked the class as a whole, "Does any of you know anyone who has harmed themselves before? You don't have to tell me who, but just do you know anyone who has done of it?"

The members solemnly shook their heads and stared on at their teacher. Mr. Shuester gulped, "Well, you do. I have recieved permission from his father as well as the student himself, since he's not here to speak for himself, but Kurt Hummel was recently found cutting himself."

The Glee members stared at their teacher wide-eyed and silent. Some with a collective gasp. Artie glared at Sam as he slowly looked down towards his bag. Sam gulped and took a deep, silent breath.

Mr. Shuester continued, "I don't want any of you to ever harm yourselves. If you have that feeling, go to the nurse, your parents, even me. I will gladly help you with your situation and help make it better. Don't do what Kurt did. Which brings me to asking... did any of you see any signs?"

"Well," Mercedes started, "He did start wearing the same outfit a couple times repeatedly."

Santana and Brittany nodded as Quinn pursed her lips. Mr. Shuester began, "Anyone else?" he scanned the crowd.

"He hasn't been really talking as much," Finn said.

"You don't talk when you're Deaf, you sign," Rachel informed him, "but it is true."

"That's right, Finn," Puck quipped, "You live with the guy and you didn't notice anything?"

"He was in his room the whole time! I thought he was watching his fashion shows or reading his magazines. I didn't know!" Finn defended himself.

"Guys!" Mr. Shuester piped up, "I was just asking. Now, anyone else?"

Artie was still staring at Sam, his anger rising. When Sam didn't say anything and Mr. Shue was about to move on with the subject, he made his move, "I think Sam has to something to say."

Sam furrowed his eyebrows and looked confused, "What? No, I don't."

"You sure?" Artie started wheeling further out, "You didn't _find_ anything suspicious?"

"Well, there was that one thing," Sam looked at his bag again.

Mr. Shuester tilted his head, "What one thing? What are you not telling us?"

Sam looked around and saw that all eyes were on him. He reached down and fumbled with his bag, reaching for the utencil pouch with the razor, "I kind of forgot I had it," he dug in the pouch and carefully pulled out the dull, metal razor, pinching it with his index finger and thumb.

"Sam!" Mr. Shuester jumped and held out his hands, "Give that to me right now." Sam followed directions and wiped his fingers off on his pants, "Sam, this was something that shouldn't have been hidden."

"Wait, what was it?"

"What is that?"

Some members peered over others to see what their instructor put on his desk. They glanced back and forth between Mr. Shuester and Sam. Artie's eyes blazing angrily at Sam, "You did this to him. You pressured him, didn't you? You gave him those razors!"

"No," Sam shook his head, "I just found it randomly! I didn't know what to do!"

"Okay, Sam," Mr. Shue put his hand up towards the student, "I'll talk to you after Glee Club about this in my office. Okay?"

Sam nodded.

"And Artie," Mr. Shuester continued, "I'll talk to you seperately as well. Okay?"

Artie nodded as well.

Mr. Shuester folded him arms and leaned on his desk, "Anything else from anyone?" He looked around the Choir Room and saw students either not responding or shaking their heads, "I'm taking this as a no. Let's continue with club today and start warming up." He threw his hands up, indicating for them to stand and get ready.

* * *

><p>Blaine and Kurt were waiting for Burt as he was talking to the nurse up at the desk. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist and nested his head into the nape of Blaine's neck. Blaine just leaned into Kurt as well and kissed the top of his head softly.<p>

After a few moments, Burt came back to sit next to the boys, "It should be shortly they said," he told Blaine. The tan boy nodded quietly. No more than a few minutes later, another nurse came through the side door and called out for Kurt. Burt nudged Kurt's arm and beckoned the two boys to get up.

They passed many doors and posters of the insides and outsides of bodies. When they finally got to their room, the nurse opened the door for them and reassured that the doctor was going to be in shortly then left. Kurt situated himself on the doctors table and laid down, breathing in and out deeply.

Blaine never lost sight of Kurt as he sat down next to Burt. Both men sitting next to each other exchanged glances every once in a while while they were waiting. Burt decided that as they were wall waiting, he would give Blaine a few words, "Blaine," he waited until the young boy looked at him, "I want to thank you for all that you've done so far. I understand that you're trying your best and I really appreciate that as well as Kurt and the rest of the family," he put a hand on Blaine's shoulder, "Thank you."

Blaine nodded silently, "You're welcome," he paused a few seconds, gulping, before continuing, "Sir, I want you to know that I love him so much as well and that I'm willing to do anything to make sure Kurt is safe," he looked into Burt's eyes, "Anything."

Burt squeezed and patted Blaine's shoulder. He sighed and looked over at the door as it began opening. Within moments, Kurt's childhood doctor came bustling in and began conversation with all three. Burt got up and showed Dr. Leibowitz his main concern, the cut so deep that it needed stitches. Kurt started getting antsy and restless, so Blaine went over to his left side and stroked his hair.

Dr. Leibowitz studied the deep cut, "We can get this cleaned and stitched up by the end of the next hour, two hours at the most," he told Burt. Burt nodded and put his hands in his pockets, "Whatever you need to do, at whatever time is fine by me. He's going to be taking the next couple of days off of school."

Burt and Dr. Leibowitz discussed all of the details regaurding the cut as Kurt and Blaine just stared at each other, warmly. The looks were a feeling of understanding and being there for each other. Kurt looked over at his dad to see what he needed to say. Burt pointed to Kurt, then held one finger on his left hand, four fingers on his right, then pulled the four fingers away from the one. Finally, Burt pointed to the cut and made stitching gestures,_ 'You're going to be alone when you get these stitches.'_

Kurt nodded as he sat up. Dr. Leibowitz guided Burt and Blaine to some chairs outside of the office. There, they sat and waited as Kurt had his miniature operation.

* * *

><p>Kurt rested his head on the pillow and stared at the celing. He felt the cool rubbing alcohol around his cut, now turning into scab, and soon in the cut. He felt the bubbles the liquid made, the fizzing somehow feeling soothing. He was dumbfounded because most of the time, he disliked the stinging feeling rubbing alcohol made, but this time it didn't bother him one bit. Then he felt two needles going into his skin on each side of the cut, numbing the area.<p>

After waiting for the numbing to come in full effect, Dr. Leibowitz began his process. Slowly, from right to left, bottom to the top, he felt the needle and thread slide through his skin at first. But within moments, the numbing came in full circle and he felt nothing at all. He thought about the feeling and how it used to come to him so easily. But now, this same exact feeling that he had many times before through this journey was different. His emotions and feelings weren't to the point of numbing that his body felt the feeling as well, it was just his body. And his body only felt numb because of another source and not his own. It wasn't him that made this numb feeling. And this numb feeling was supposed to be good because it was helping not becoming numb in the future._ 'Funny how that worked out,'_ he thought.

Dr. Leibowitz patted Kurt on his leg and took off his mask. He put both hands in the air, backs facing towards Kurt and flung his hands to have his palms face Kurt, _'Finished!' _Kurt sighed and looked down at his new mark. Black lines weaved in and out of one another down his arm. He took this a new chapter, a new way of coping with future fronts. He didn't want to cut anymore, he didn't want to have anything to do with this ideal. He decided to finally stop and to go about other ways to confront his emotions. He didn't know how just yet, but he was sure of this idea.

Blaine noticed the door open and saw Kurt rubbing his arm where he got his stitches. He immediately got up from the chair to greet his boyfriend and hugged him. They nuzzled each others necks and held on for a minute or two. Kurt sighed and looked over at his father, quietly gazing at the two young boys holding an embrace. After letting go of Blaine, he walked over to his father and held out his arms, "I'm sorry," he softly signed. Burt got up and held him tight, whispering into his ears, "I love you, son."

* * *

><p>A few weeks passed by since getting his stitches done and Kurt felt stronger than ever. Not completely strong, but more than before. He held his head higher, sat up straighter and let insults and jabs roll off his sholders to the best of his ability. When the hurtful feelings slowly crept back, Kurt quickly texted Blaine, Mercedes or his dad and told them. He tried to be as proactive as he could be. He even found out there was a new Bully Whips Club of some sort. Kurt honestly thought that the school may actually turn around.<p>

Immediately upon arriving home from the doctors visit, Burt did a clean up of Kurts room and took out any razors or sharp objects he may have missed before. In fact, Kurt helped him.

And the Glee Members were willing to help Kurt any way possible. In fact, the Glee Club had a surprise up their sleeves...

Blaine and Kurt walked hand in hand into the Glee Club to find all of the Glee Club members standing for Kurt. All with smiles. Kurt looked over at Mr. Shue's desk and saw snacks and drinks. He looked at the board and saw the words, "Welcome back, Kurt!" written. Some tears swelled in his eyes and he sniffled. He felt happy for the first time in the longest while. Truly happy.

Kurt stepped forward, put his hand to his mouth then pulled it away in mid-air, _'Thank you.'_ He put his textbooks and schoolbag down on the floor then held his arms open and began walking towards his classmates again. Quickly, the classmates ran up to Kurt and all hugged and surrounded him.

When Kurt turned around he saw Blaine holding a cupcake out for him. Kurt walked up to Blaine and kissed him lightly before taking a bite. After finishing the bite, he took another and nodded. He turned towards the classmates, pointed at the treat and gave them a thumbs up.

Mr. Shue put on some party music, a little too loud, but good enough for Kurt to feel the vibrations. Everyone started diving into the treats. A few moments later, Kurt saw that he left his books and bag on the floor. He licked his fingers the gave the unfinished cupcake to Blaine to hold. Blaine pointed to himself then to Kurt, _'Do you want me to go with you?'_ Kurt shook his head and put his hand up, thumb touching his chest,_ 'No, I'm fine.' _Blaine nodded in understanding.

Kurt grabbed his belongings and walked out of the classroom towards his locker. He had a lot of schoolwork to catch up on since those few days out did a domino effect on him but he felt that he needed to step back and forget everything for awhile... as long as the get together lasted today anyways. Just as he reached his locker, he started to put in his combination, but felt a vibration of the metal for someone had banged on the lockers as they were approaching him. Just as he looked over to see what the vibrations were coming from, he saw flashes of red again...


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N**: I deeply apologize that it took so long to finish this and to keep you all waiting (and if your believe the chapter is too short/not long enough). I regret it. However, it's finished! I want to thank you for keeping up with this story and for taking time out of your lives to read it and comment. It means so much to me that you performed these actions even when the story was good to eh the next chapter. Nonetheless, you guys rocked in being readers! Once again, thank you for reading and hopefully I'll see you on future stories of mine!

**D/N**: The characters of Glee within this story are not owned by me.

Those red flashes quickly turned into football jerseys. But who Kurt thought was in the football jersey, wasn't there. Amizio was about to throw a fist into Kurt's face, but he ducked in time and let his body fall to the floor, missing the hit. Kurt looked around trying to find ways of defending himself and call help.

With no other options than the metal lockers and his wailing voice, he gave it a shot. Amizio grabbed Kurt by the shirt and picked him up, slamming him into the locker. Kurt kicked and punched the lockers as well, hoping that he was accumulating enough loud noise. As a precaution, he began to yell and holler. He wasn't going to go down without a fight. Just then, there was another flash of red. Kurt knew more of them were coming. He embraced himself for the worst.

* * *

><p>Most of the Glee clubbers were dancing the time away without a care in the world, except for Blaine. Kurt shouldn't have taken <em>this long<em> to put his school books away. His locker was only a little ways away. But Blaine couldn't help but be a little bit worried. He ventured to the halls by himself to find his love.

Almost immediately after stepping into the hall, he heard banging. Blaine's thoughts quickly went to the worst. He ran to get Mr. Shuester and dragged him to find what and where the noise was coming from. After running through the maze of halls, they came across the scene.

Kurt was laying on the floor, propped up on his elbows, watching Karofsky and Amizio in a duel. Karofsky shoved Amizio into the lockers away from Kurt, "I told you not to go after him anymore!"

Blaine ran for Kurt as Mr. Shuester ran for the football players to break up the fight. Blaine comforted Kurt and held him close. There was only minor scratches and small bruises accumulating.

"Alright boys! Break it up," Mr. Shuester shoved the players off of each other. He started pulling the players towards the front office, but Kurt yelped and got up quickly from the floor.

Kurt got Karofsky's attention and signed to him, _'Thank you.' _

Karofsky bounced on his knee and bit his lip before signing back with an open palm facing towards the ceiling and pulling it into his waist,_ 'You're welcome.'_

Kurt was stunned. He pointed at the taller boy and circled his index fingers around each other, _'You sign?'_

Karofsky pointed at himself, then grabbed air and put it to his forehead, _'I'm learning.'_

Kurt nodded and smiled softly. Mr. Shuester pulled on Karofsky's sleeve and walked the two players down the hallway.

Blaine just watched and muttered to himself in realization, "It wasn't Dave all along. He was actually trying to stop the.. bullying?" He had never been so confused. His eyes trailed upwards to see Kurt was chucking at him. Kurt pointed at his mouth and made circles, then pointed to Blaine, _'Talking to yourself?'_

After a few seconds, Blaine realized what Kurt had signed and laughed. He nodded and walked over to Kurt to hold him close. Things were finally starting to look better. The bully situation was going to be taken care of and slowly but surely Kurt was going to heal.

* * *

><p>Kurt was explained to of the occurrences that happened with Amizio, Sam and Artie. The school provided a translator in Principal Figgins office to help Kurt understand all of their situations. He was signed to that Amizio was kicked off the football team and only was allowed back on if he completed his detention worth of two weeks of cleaning teachers boards after school, getting his grades up and when he completed his tasks, he had to try-out for the football team again.<p>

Sam and Artie's quarrel died after having meetings with Mr. Shuester and Principal Figgins. Sam had found the razor that Kurt lost that day in the bathroom and only kept it because he didn't know what to do with it. He decided to confess that he had the razor in class when Kurt was gone and that's when Artie initiated the argument. Apparently, Artie believed that Sam was making him hurt himself and was providing the razors.

Kurt knew all of what Artie believed wasn't true but how crazy did this all get when he was gone? He was then told that since the arguments have been done, both boys have had pushed their differences aside and went on in their lives. Everyone wanted to help in some way and reached out to him as much as they could. The whole Glee Club even did a performance promoting to reach out if anyone sees signs within their own set of friends or for anyone who needs help. Blaine was in the audience as well and gave a standing ovation for Kurt.

Kurt himself decided to be more positive and let negative happenings roll off his shoulders. He decided to do more after school activities. He picked up baking, a college class to get his start, sewing to start making his own outfits now, and started a Sign Language Club. However, after a few weeks of waiting for people to attend, he decided to shut it down and give Blaine one on one classes at his home. Although, whenever his parents and/or Finn weren't home, Blaine and Kurt's classes became a whole other type of after school activity.

Time flew by and Kurt's cuts now turned into scars. He would use cremes to make them disappear as much as they could but for the most part, he used the left over scars as a way to push himself foward and to remind himself to be a better person. To reach out for help and use his new after school activities to fight his urges to the point that they were finally gone.

He and his family felt so proud when Kurt was walking across the stage to accept his high school diploma. He softly signed _'Thank you,'_ to Principal Figgins and turned to the audience to see Blaine sitting alongside his step-mother, Carole. Poor Carole was crying freely and holding onto Burt for dear life. Blaine had the biggest smile on his face and gave Kurt not only a thumbs up, but a air kiss.

Kurt smiled back and winked. He looked over to see Finn on the other side of the stage waiting for him to cross and stand next to him. Rachel was already across the stage as well in the B section and waved at Kurt. After he waved back he turned towards the ceremony again and waited for the rest of the class to cross the stage. After the last words were said during the ceremony, Kurt took his tassel and put the strings on the left side. He was offically a high school graduate.

He never felt so proud of himself. Everything that had happened within these four years were now a memory to be cherished: first attending the school, completing his first hard test, finally remembering his locker combination, his first kiss, his first boyfriend, Blaine, over coming his hardest of times and above all, graduating as his loved ones watched. This moment couldn't have been any better. He didn't know what was to come, but no matter what, he wanted to try his best.

At the graduation party, he decided to sit outside and get some air on the porch. He smiled at himself, proud of his achievement. Tomorrow, Blaine was going to graduate from Dalton and Blaine invited him to attend. Then, tomorrow night a graduation party for him.

As if Blaine had known Kurt was thinking about him, he came outside and sat next to Kurt. Lightly brushing his hand with his own. Even in the swelling darkness, Kurt could see Blaine point to himself, then put two bent V's with both of hands, tapping them together. He then put his thumb at his stomach and grazed it to the top of his chest, then pointed to Kurt, _'I'm very proud of you.'_

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and smiled into a kiss. After pulling away, they held themselves closer and looked out into the night sky. This night was perfect and now their lives were perfect as long as they were in each others lives. For a little more time, both boys looked upwards to the sky and saw what they have become and what they will be for the rest of their lives, stars.


	21. Chapter 20 URL

If you are not able to read Chapter 20, I wrote it on another platform (tumblr). You just need to put http:/ first then put lynellmarie dot tumblr dot com/post/15605110433. I'm only doing this because does not allow me to put links. If you do want to write a review, please put it through my tumblr ask or my reviews here. Enjoy the last chapter of Unspoken Words: Quiet Love!

If you liked this story, I'm also writing a CanniBlaine and Serial Killer!Kurt story and will soon start a Ghost!Blaine and Mortal!Kurt story which partly takes place in the fifties! Stay tuned!

Much love, LynellMarie


End file.
